Petals to the Plunge
by Erika Hearken
Summary: Some things; some dreams...are better left to be just that, dreams. The old adage, 'be careful what you wish for; you just may get it' was never as true as it is now. If she'd known how true those simple words would be back when she was a silly little girl with an impossible dream...she'd probably never realize just how impossible her dream really was...[REPOST]
1. Thus Goes the Fall

**E.H.**

_Before I continue with the typical introduction to the story…_

_Disclaimer: Any and all Characters that are recognizable do not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto. _

_Warning: This fiction is not light and fluffy. There are dark themes and plots. There is no non-consensual however…it is very blurry on just how consensual things are. If these types of themes disturb you either turn back now or tread very lightly. _

_Welcome to Petals to the Plunge. This is a Kakashi and Sakura fiction with a liberal dash of Sasuke and Sakura. This is a slight triangle romance with issues. Lots and lots of issues. Consider yourself warned!_

_ALSO! This is a repost! When I first posted this it was SUPPOSED to go in the Kakashi Sakura part! Sorry for any and all confusion! It switched Kakashi and Sasuke for who was supposed to be first! Now that I've found I can't fix that in editing options, I'm going to fix it this way! Thanks to all reviewers and sorry if you feel like you have to review all over again! _

* * *

**Thus Goes the Fall**

_Regret._

Such a strong emotion. It guides us in such an amazing way. It can shift everything from our routines to our mind-sets to our very paradigms. It is in such moments that we feel hopeless, lost, confused. We feel useless, hopeless, and helpless to stop the way the world moves. Regret and Guilt; Guilt and Grief. They rule our inner souls with an iron fist. None can truly rise out of its miry pits without help. In these times, we all need a life-line. Something to tether us back to reality; back to ourselves. That's all anyone can hope for. That's all there really is in the end.

**…..**

Viridian eyes stared into cerulean with disbelief. Lungs couldn't find the air to fill themselves; no matter how desperately they needed to. Guilt forced the blue eyes to tear away from the ones that were on the verge of filling with saline liquid. The lunch box on her lap was left untouched as she looked away from her team-mate. She couldn't even swallow the bite currently in her mouth. She closed her eyes and moved a blockade over her emotions; a trick she'd learned in the most recent years.

"…Sakura-chan…I—"

She turned to look at him with a forced smile that sadly, he didn't realize was fake. "No, no! Don't worry! I get it. I'm too busy with everything as is." She waved her hand dismissively before her face.

"You're not mad?" He hedged, nervously.

"No! Why would I be mad?" She laughed and forced herself to swallow. "I'm proud of you! Your first S-Class mission!"

"Yeah!" He suddenly turned bright and excited. "And I'm barely chuunin! Isn't that amazing?"

"Completely." She agreed with false joy for his sake. "When are you guys leaving, Naruto?"

"Tomorrow…" He scratched the back of his blonde head. "I was gonna tell ya earlier, but Tsunade-baachan said that'd it be better to tell ya later."

Sakura worked hard to keep her jaw unclenched. Naruto continued blabbering on with details he could talk about for the mission. He filled the air with chatter while shoveling food into his mouth. She drowned it all out as she moved the rice around her lunch box. He finally paused with a sigh.

"Suppose I need to let you get back to work, huh?"

"Yeah. Probably." She moved to rise. Naruto did the same and motioned to her food with a frown. "You didn't eat, Sakura-chan!"

"Oh, silly me. I guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought."

"You really need to eat! It's good for you!" He scolded her before grinning. "Well, I'll see you when we get back, okay?"

"Okay. Be safe, Naruto."

"You bet!" The blonde saluted her before turning and leaping off the top of the hospital. She didn't worry, knowing his chakra would keep him from harm. As he faded into the distance, her façade of happiness fell.

She stared after him, feeling for all the world like her younger self so many years ago. She turned and returned to her shift, throwing her lunch box away on the way inside. Her shift thankfully was a busy one in that it distracted her from her thoughts and feelings. The hours ticked by until she was free to go home. She didn't bother going by rooftop; instead she took the long, _civilian_ route home. After all, that's all she felt like in the recent months. She reached her home and stared at the plaque beside her door. Five years had passed since the Shinobi war had ended. Konoha had been mostly rebuilt. She stared at the names of her parents feeling numb. It hadn't even been three years since she'd had to bury her parents. They'd been caught in the crossfire of a battle while traveling back from a vacation in one of the larger civilian cities in Fire Country. She opened her door and crossed the threshold, calling out a deadened greeting to the empty house before kicking off her shoes. She didn't bother turning on the lights. She relocked the door and headed across to the stairs. She walked upstairs to her room and crossed to her dresser. She stopped to stare at the photo before her. Her face was blank as she lifted it and sat on her bed, resting her hands in her lap.

They were doing it again. They were leaving her behind once more. She'd never catch up to them. She'd always have to see their backs as they walked away, laughing and telling her they'd fix everything for her. Her hands began to shake as she tried to hold back the anger and frustration. The glass began to crackle from the force of her holding it until it shattered in her hands. She ignored the stinging of the glass slicing her palms as she stared at the mess without really seeing it. She finally moved off her bed and cleared the mess away before washing her cuts carefully before healing them. They even had a different medic assigned to their team for this mission. Who the hell could have been a better medic for them than her? She grit her teeth as she stared at the now non-existent cuts on her hands. She couldn't figure out which stung worse; the fact _her_ team was leaving on an S-Class mission without her or the fact that Tsunade-shishou had told Naruto _not_ to tell her. Not able to take it anymore, she stormed from her bathroom and changed into her training clothes. She took the rooftops to the training grounds. The night air felt good on her super-heated skin. She found the best area and began to just…demolish with abandon. She screamed, yelled, hollered, decimated, destroyed, uprooted, and exploded trees and ground all around her for yards. She paused long enough to catch her breath and stared at the aftermath surrounding her. She dragged her arm across her forehead and paused as her fingers brushed her hitai-ate. She pulled it off her head and stared into the design. She let her fingertips trail over the emblem of her village.

'_Why did I even bother…? Why did I work so hard only to be continuously slapped down like this?'_ She closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. She replaced it upon her head, yanking her layered mop of hair up into a ponytail.

"Sakura?"

She turned and looked at the older woman who had trained her. The honey-eyed, blonde-haired woman looked around in astonishment. "What are you doing out here this late and…doing _this_?"

"Why wouldn't you let Naruto tell me?" She shot back.

Tsunade stopped and looked at her blankly before she sighed. "Because, if you knew, you'd demand to go with them."

"They're my team!" Sakura couldn't keep the hurt from her voice. "Of course I'd want to go with them!"

"Yes, but I need you here more." Tsunade crossed her arms and leaned against the nearest, un-demolished tree. "I also have very good reason for keeping you here and sending them."

"What the hell could be a good enough reason to rip a medic off the team! Especially for an S-Class mission! Is the medic being placed with them even _capable_ of handling them?!"

Tsunade's eyes darkened. "It's not a true S-Class mission. It's an A-Class mission that I deceived them into believing was S-Class. Well, that's not true either. I convinced Naruto it was S-Class to get him to shut up and just go."

"I don't understand." Sakura shook her head, feeling deceived and angry and so very lost. She flopped onto a pile of rubble that boasted a splintered log she could sit on comfortably. Tsunade nodded.

"I promise that I will explain things better. But not until they are gone."

Sakura frowned and stared at her shishou. "Why does it have to wait?"

"Some things can't risk being overhead." The blonde pointedly glared off into the distance and Sakura wanted to growl in frustration as she turned. She felt the energy earlier, but hadn't thought much of it. Now that she knew Sai was there, she wanted nothing more than to punch him for being a rude eavesdropper.

The Root member got the hint and left. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her brows. "Come to my office after your shift at the hospital tomorrow."

Sakura wasn't dumb enough to push the issue or argue, so she nodded. She stood and looked around with a grimace now. "I suppose I'll have to clean this up?"

"If you have to ask, I've taught you nothing." The humor in the blonde's voice made Sakura want to groan. She nodded and set to the task that would take her all night to finish.

**…..**

Sakura had bid them farewell before she'd started her shift. She was so tired by the end of the day, however, she still went to see Tsunade. She slid into the Hokage's office and smiled weakly at the older woman. Tsunade motioned for her to sit and Sakura crossed the room to sit in the chair that'd been moved in. She could only guess this was for her since it wasn't there any other time. She sank into it with a grateful sigh to be off her feet.

"Sake?" Tsunade offered. To this, Sakura raised an eyebrow. This wasn't going to be something she wanted to deal with if her shishou was offering her booze.

Sakura sat up and took the proffered cup, downing it. She set it down and fought the face she wanted to make much to Tsunade's amusement. "If you're offering me sake, this is fairly stressing isn't it?"

"More or less." Was the sighed response. "Understand this, Sakura, the only reason I sent team Kakashi on a mission at this time is because I couldn't have them interfering with your next assignment."

Sakura was instantly awake and sat up straighter. "What do you mean?"

Tsunade closed her eyes and let out a long suffering sigh. "I have reason to suspect that Sasuke has plans to finally attack Konoha. He's been dormant and quite for these past four years. I have some intel that leads me to believe that he has been spent this time rallying rogue nin to his cause. I don't trust any ninja or even kunoichi more so than I trust you, Sakura. Your knowledge of the human body, medical jutsu, chakra control, and even poison control makes you best suited to this mission."

"What is the mission?"

Tsunade stood and moved to the windows, closing them. Sakura felt her breathing falter as the older woman sealed the windows and even door before returning to her seat. "You are to apply for Anbu. The brief training there will be intense, but I have full confidence in you Sakura. Once you complete the training, I need you to do the hardest task I've ever asked of any of my nin."

Sakura tensed from the somber mood and swallowed.

"You will be a deserter, a rogue nin."

Sakura felt her breath leave her in a whoosh as she stared at her mentor, practically surrogate mother, and Hokage. "…become a missing…nin…?"

"Yes, Sakura. I need you to desert Konoha and take this burden upon your shoulders. I'm asking this with a heavy heart and mixed feelings. However, I know you will excel and move beyond any of our expectations. I want you to infiltrate Sasuke's organization and take them out from the inside out. When you succeed, and I know you will, I will clear your name and make sure your sacrifice is known. Until then…it will be as though you truly are a traitor. I will not be able to communicate with you during those times. It will be imperative that you stay away from Konoha until you've fulfilled your mission."

Sakura lowered her gaze to her feet and swallowed her emotions. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. The scared, little girl side of her wanted to throw a tantrum and demand something…anything…else. The woman, the kunoichi in her…rose up and took root. She rose her head with determination written on her face. She nodded and looked into her shishou's face.

"When do I start?"

Tsunade looked torn between pride and guilt as she nodded to her apprentice. "As soon as you're capable. The next Anbu entrance exam is in two days. Team Kakashi is due back in four weeks. You will need to be gone by then."

Sakura nodded and stood, bowing low. She turned.

"Sakura…"

She looked back and saw the look in Tsunade's eyes. "Make me proud."

"Hai, shishou." She answered before she left the room.

**…..**

Sakura was still recovering from the training when she answered Tsunade's summons to her office. She appeared in a poof of smoke. The transportation jutsu still left her a bit disoriented and drained, but she was able to hide it well. The two weeks it had taken to pass her training was anything but pleasant. However, the rosette kunoichi had faced it with a firm resolve. She rose up from her crouch to stand. She bowed to Tsunade in respect.

"Hokage-sama."

"Sakura." Tsunade nodded to her and moved a scroll parchment to the desk. Sakura looked at it as Tsunade moved around the room sealing it off from any prying eyes or ears. "In order to make this legitimate, I need you to write a convincing message to Sasuke addressing the reasoning behind your desertion."

Sakura stared at it and moved forward. She had to think for a bit before a story that sounded just like her before she set to writing the message. As soon as she finished, she stepped back and placed the writing brush back into the ink-holder. "Finished."

"Good." Tsunade moved back to the desk and then looked at Sakura. "Your code name from now on will be Taoreta."

Sakura didn't comment on the irony of the name for she knew why Tsunade undoubtedly chose it. _Fallen_. That is what she'd become. "Is that all?"

"No. You will need to send this out on a messenger bird. Once the bird leaves the station, you are to slash your hitai-ate and leave it in the tower. From there on, the mission begins and you must leave immediately. I will be sending Anbu out on patrols in the area with the suspicion that you have been conspiring behind our backs for years to help Sasuke infiltrate Konoha and bring us down."

Sakura didn't like the way those words felt as they rushed over her. She however knew that it now or never. This was her mission. She wouldn't fail her shishou. She was beginning to feel that she truly understood the motives of the elder Uchiha brother, Itachi. She bowed and took the message with her. She left the tower in a puff of smoke. Sakura never did see the look her shishou gave her as she left. Nor did she catch the soft goodbye. She found the messenger tower; the guards in her way tried to tell her to leave. She could see all the planning her shishou had laid out for her. The first step was removing the most obstinate of objects from her pathway. If her teammates were in Konoha, they'd undoubtedly head out to stop her immediately to _save_ her. Second step was moving her into Anbu to prepare completely for this mission. The training she'd undergone in such a short time had hardened and wizened Sakura in a mere two weeks. She'd always been a fast learner, something Tsunade had obviously banked on. The third step was this. The messenger tower. It would obviously be guarded and supervised. Tsunade had known this. Therefore, Sakura knocking them all out would be necessary to get the message off for the Anbu to intercept. In would concrete the deception. With a cold feeling in her gut, she set the mission into motion. She moved in a blur, knocking each of the guards out cold before moving into the messenger tower. She clipped the message into the bird's pouch. She sent the bird out and took her hitai-ate out and hesitated. The very thing she stood for was clenched in her hands. Only one single tear rolled down her face and dripped from below her mask onto the metal before she slashed it and dropped it to the floor. Before it hit the surface below her feet, she had transported herself to the gate top. She didn't spare a backwards glance as she launched herself into motion through the forest. If she looked now…she'd falter.

The trees blurred past her as she moved. She shut her eyes briefly, letting it sink in before she snapped them open with determination. She wouldn't fail shishou. She wouldn't fail Konoha. She wouldn't fail her team…even if this hurt them.

Sakura traveled without stopping until she was too damned exhausted to push any farther. She stood in a tree within Tea Country. She pealed her mask from her face and stared at it blankly. It would have held a great significance to her had it not been achieved for such reasons. She glared at it before she completely crumbled it within her hand and dropped the debris into the bushes below her. She recalled where Tsunade had informed her their information had speculated the whereabouts of Sasuke to be. He was supposedly within Sea Country. She would find a civilian city and acquire civilian attire to help hide herself better. With that in mind, she moved toward the nearest one. She reached it within three more hours and found what she sought. After she bought clothing, she found a public restroom to change in and crammed her Anbu uniform into the bag she bought to carry her items in discretely. Once that was accomplished, she found a hotel and settled in for the evening. She stared at the ceiling for a long while before she couldn't keep them open anymore. She rolled to her side and passed out.

Sun slanted across her eyes and she rose, showered and prepped to leave. She gathered her things and left the hotel. The next few days blurred together as she traveled, ate, slept, and continued forward. She stood on a boat heading for Sea Country with her forged passport. She leaned on the railing, watching the waves cut against the edges of the ship. She was surrounded by civilians. She breathed in deeply and flinched subtly as images of her team flashed into her head.

"_Sakura-chan! Come eat with me!"_

"_What is the purpose to this, Ugly-chan?"_

"_Ho…? Is that so…?"_

She fought back the emotions that dared to overtake her at the expressions she saw on each team-mates face. She felt such an emptiness without them near. Hell, she even missed Ino at this point. Just knowing she'd not be able to see them for such a long time hurt more than she'd ever imagined. That was _if_ she got to see them again. It wasn't so much the being away from home that hurt but the fact that her friends and loved ones would believe she betrayed them. She glanced over as a man leaned on the railing next to her. He grinned at her while he looked her over in such an obvious manner that she nearly rolled her eyes.

"Are you alone, miss?" She continued looking out over the water but was watching him carefully. She followed his darted glance at the group of men a little off. She stretched her senses and noted none of them carried chakra signatures significant enough to be a shinobi. If they were shinobi, they'd done a piss-poor job of hiding themselves. In all honesty, it was probably a bit cruel to egg them on but Sakura needed a good stress release. She smiled flirtatiously at the man.

"Why…yes, I am. How'd you know?"

"No man'd leave such a pretty thing alone up here like this." He smirked, offering his arm. "Why don'tcha come with me and we go for a little walk?"

"Sure, I'd like that." She took his arm and let him lead her. The men with him followed behind at a some-what discrete distance. No. They weren't shinobi. A shinobi would have done a better job at trailing. He led her down into the cargo bay. She looked around, pretending to be confused. "Why are we coming here?"

He used his grip on her arm to throw her roughly against a few crates. She grimaced as she hit the wood. She looked up and trembled as the other men surrounded her. He laughed and moved to grab her. The moment his hand touched her thigh, she moved. She dropped to the floor, sweeping his feet out from under him. She threw the next fool over her into a crate head-first. One after another, she knocked them down. She waited for the stronger ones to get up before she used them as warm-up dummies. She didn't have to use any chakra for this, it was too easy. Once they were all unconscious and going to have quite a headache when they rose, she moved back up to the main deck. As she did, she spotted the dock in the distance.

**…..**

Naruto was exhausted as they made their way to the gates. He looked up and made a joyous cry as he picked up his pace. Kakashi fought the urge to roll his eye at the blonde's exuberance. The younger man pumped his fist skyward.

"Yoshi! Almost home!"

"Oh, for kami's sake…would you just put a sock in it!" Ino snapped. Kakashi could honestly say that he truly missed Sakura. Not that he'd ever not missed her, but this mission had proved just how much her absence affected them all. Ino was a decent medic, but no one could replace their own. Ino and Naruto had been at this angry back and forth the _entire_ mission.

"Now, now…" He started, trying to keep the inevitable from going down.

"See! See! _This_ is why I said we should've protested Sakura-chan not coming with us! Ino's such a mean, angry, bitter witch!" Naruto complained loudly. Ino yelled in rage before lunging at him.

"I'll show you witch, moron!"

Sai sighed and actually looked strained as well as the two blondes went at it again, nearly harming each other with kunai and punches. Kakashi groaned and flicked his gaze to the sky above as if to ask for guidance. He then proceeded to move into the fray and separate them forcefully.

"Enough." His patience was already frayed beyond reconcile as it was. He motioned to the gates. "We have a report to deliver. Let's go."

Sai nodded and followed gratefully. They stepped inside the gates and each let out a sigh of relief.

"Ramen…" Naruto smiled whimsically.

"Sleep…" Ino closed her eyes thinking about the bliss of her bed.

"Silence." Sai said with barely any enthusiasm.

Kakashi smiled with his famous eye-crease.

"Ah! Kakashi…" Kotetsu darted his gaze nervously to the silver-haired jounin. "Hokage-sama said that the moment you arrived you are all to go directly to her office."

"Eh!?" Ino and Naruto both protested, throwing a glare at the other.

"But we just got back!" Naruto whined.

"Can't it wait for at least _two hours_?!" Ino griped.

Izumo moved up closer with caution. "It's about Sakura."

Silence immediately settled over them before they collectively set out for the Hokage's tower. It took a mere few minutes before they were there before the doors and knocking. Tsunade barked at them to enter. They obeyed as they all lined up before her desk. Well, each but Naruto. Naruto's hands slammed onto the Hokage's desk.

"What's wrong?! Where's Sakura-chan?! Is she okay?!"

Tsunade blinked before she sighed in irritation. "I figured they wouldn't keep quiet well…"

"Is she all right, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked, feeling dread coating each nerve ending he had.

Tsunade's face fell as she rose from her desk and turned to walk to the windows overlooking the village. She knit her fingers behind her back. "Haruno Sakura…has deserted the village."

A pin drop would have sounded like a bomb in the seconds that followed.

"What?! Sakura-chan wouldn't do that! What is this?! Some sick joke! It isn't funny, ya know!" Naruto burst first as Tsunade knew he would. She turned and tossed a scroll and hitai-ate onto the desk's surface.

"Read the message."

Naruto stared at the red hitai-ate that he knew all too well. His hands shook as he reached for the hitai-ate. Kakashi snatched the scroll quickly and opened it up. His eyes scanned the words and he felt his own hands tremble slightly.

"How long ago?" Kakashi raised his eye to stare at the blonde woman before them.

"A week and a half ago."

"I-I…I don't believe this. Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan wouldn't just desert without a reason!"

"She's been in contact with Uchiha Sasuke for the last four years, Naruto. She knocked out the messenger station and sent this off. Anbu operatives came across not only the message, but the hitai-ate as well. This is just as hard for me to believe as it is for you…" Tsunade sighed and moved to lean back against the wooden window frame behind her. "I thought it odd when she begged to join the Anbu as soon as you left. Apparently…she's been bitterly angry and hurt for so long and hid it well."

"W—" Kakashi handed the scroll to Naruto before he turned away and headed for the door. Naruto blinked and read the words scrawled in handwriting that he recognized well. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Sh-she…she felt this way about us for this long?"

"Kakashi. Where are you going?"

Kakashi paused at the door and refused to look at his kage. "With all due respect, Hokage-sama…I need time to think and process." She sighed and nodded.

"Report back to me in twenty four hours. Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." He replied before stepping out.

Naruto shook his head, blinking back tears. "I won't believe it till I ask her myself!"

"Naruto, even if you _could_ find her, she's now considered a missing nin. A criminal. A deserter. It pains me to say this…but Haruno Sakura is a traitor to Konoha now. Like Sasuke…"

Naruto clenched his jaw and shook as he held the hitai-ate in hand. "Why…? Why didn't she just tell us?!"

The scroll and hitai-ate were suddenly thrown back onto the desk with force as the blonde nin fled through the window. Tsunade sighed heavily, trying to ignore the tear drops on the scroll and hitai-ate's fabric.

Ino bit her lip, trying to hold back from crying herself. "What else is needed from us, Hokage-sama?"

"For now, go home and rest. Dismissed."

Sai and Ino both left the office of the Hokage. Tsunade moved and sank into her chair, burying her face in her hands. "Oh how I wish I had another choice, Naruto…"

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Things are a bit rough and tough for our characters right now. Hope you stay tuned for the bumpy ride! Let me know what you think._

_**Erika Hearken**_


	2. In These Times

**E.H.**

_Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I appreciate each of them greatly! _

_A special thanks to Inume-Blue and Purple Dragon Ranger for your reviews. _

_On to the next chapter…_

* * *

**In These Times…**

Sakura found it. It had taken days, but here she stood. The last place she wanted to be at the moment. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before she stepped through the wards that would alert the nin to her presence. The tunnel before her was long and narrow as well as underground. She would have to avoid using her strength too much for fear of collapsing the tunnel down around her. Within moments, she was swarmed. The rogue nin practically came from the walls themselves. She focused her attacks carefully and avoided use of chakra unless it was to place a well-aimed slash with her super concentrated chakra. It was a tactic and trick she'd learned; she could super focus her chakra to the point of making her very hands into blades of her very energy. Once she stood in a pile of either knocked out or bleeding bodies, she stepped over them and continued on her way. If she'd had any doubts earlier about if she'd found the place he'd been hiding out, it'd been wiped away the instant she'd been attacked. She ignored the way her heel clicks echoed down the long corridor. It didn't matter if she announced her presence. She felt the crackling energy and dropped backwards in time to dodge the blue-glowing energy of an attack she'd seen so many times. Her narrowed green eyes met with a set of sharingan that she'd once swooned over heavily. She wasn't that same little girl anymore. She threw her foot up to knock his wrist off course. His other hand grasped her ankle in a crushing grip. She spun her body so that she could kick her other foot at his rib-cage. She carefully kept her chakra in check. It wouldn't do to mortally wound him or break him too thoroughly if she was to gain his trust before crippling him. He threw her foot away in time to block the attack and jumped away out of her range. She was on her feet in a flash, still crouched like a cat poised for the attack.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke." She returned.

"What are you doing here?"

"Proving to you once and for all that you need me." She delivered coolly before raising up and dusting herself off.

He scoffed. "Why would I need you?"

She laughed drily. "If you have to ask, then you're just as stupid as Naruto always has been."

He shifted, narrowing his eyes further. Oh, she'd struck a chord, had she? She watched him carefully so when he shifted, she was ready. Tsunade had been right, Anbu training had been the only thing that could prepare her to face him. She transported herself in a puff of smoke across the area in time to watch his lightning coated sword slice through the air she'd just occupied. He looked at her with slightly widened eyes. He moved to stand with a grunt, holding his sword at his side. "You've improved."

"Your eyes are going bad. I delved into optical healing in preparation to aid your cause. I'm willing to help repair your eyes if you allow me to help you destroy Konoha."

Sasuke laughed in a way that would have made her cringe had she been years younger. It didn't faze her this time. She tilted her head curiously and watched him unblinking. "Destroy Konoha? You?" He suddenly sobered. "Why?"

Sakura allowed a surge of bitterness to rush her. "Because, I know about what truly happened to Itachi. Not only of him, but of my own parents' demise. They were slaughtered on their way to Konoha. The _leaf_ nin escorting them left them out as bait for some rogue nin that attacked. They were cannon fodder for those bastards! I'll never forgive them! I'll never forgive those sick bastards! I hate them all!" She spat and regained control of herself. "Would you, of all people, really stand between me and my own revenge?"

Sasuke looked doubtful. "You deserted?"

"I took down their messenger tower before sending you a message. Did it ever reach you?"

"No."

"Then they must had intercepted it. It matters not. I'm here now and I won't leave until you agree."

Sasuke considered for a long while. "If I think for one moment that you've lied or tried to deceive me…I'll kill you." He turned and started to walk down a side path. He paused and looked over his shoulder. "If you think that I'll entertain your foolish puppy-love either…you'll be highly disappointed."

"The day you tried to kill me was the day I stopped giving a damn." She snarled back, feeling the genuine anger at him. He smirked before turning and walking down the path. He faded into the shadows. She followed but kept her guard up. She wasn't about to let him suddenly use his little fortress as a way to deceive her and kill her. She had a mission to face and finish.

**…..**

"Kakashi-sensei?" The silver-haired jounin turned at the sound of his student's voice. He greeted the blonde young man with a lazy wave.

"Yo."

"What are you doing out here?" Naruto asked, coming to stand beside his former sensei. Kakashi turned to look back at the stone before him.

He shrugged. "Passing time."

"I still don't believe it." Naruto stated firmly. "This doesn't seem right. Sakura-chan couldn't have really felt that way for so long—"

"Would you blame her?" Kakashi asked with a sigh, not wanting to talk about it. He really wasn't fond of the subject. Not just one, but now two of his former students were now missing nin. What did that say about him? Hell, what did it say about his team if he couldn't even hold them together?

"I don't get what you're saying."

"The scroll said enough, Naruto. She stated in her own handwriting that she only ever saw our backs." Regret and anger; guilt and frustration rolled over him. When did he fail her so badly?

Naruto frowned, "yeah but…"

"But what?"

"But…wasn't it us who always lifted her up?"

"We probably saw it that way, but who knows how she saw it?" Kakashi slide his hands into his pockets. He turned and started to walk away.

"Aren't you at least gonna try to go find her like we did Sasuke?! Isn't she just as important?! I'll never give up on her, Kakashi-sensei! Are you?!"

Kakashi paused and turned to smile at Naruto over his shoulder. "Whoever said I gave up? The pack is out searching for her scent. The moment they catch it, we're leaving."

Naruto paused before a grin split his face. "Yoshi! Got it!"

**…..**

Sakura stared into the cell-like room and turned to glare at Sasuke. "Gee, do I get bread and water for meals now too?"

"Don't push your luck, Sakura." Sasuke sneered before her brushed past her roughly. "You'll begin work on my eyes tomorrow morning. You'd better be damned sure you aren't bluffing then."

Sakura watched him walk away and blew out a sigh as she stepped into the cell-room, closing the door. She couldn't help but feel relief at Tsunade's insistence within the last two years that she take up optical healing. It amazed her the extent her shishou had gone to in order to set this up over years. The sannin must have had this planned out for quite some time now. She crossed the room and sank onto the stiff bedding and laid down. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to start falling asleep. It wasn't even an hour later that her door opened. She didn't bother opening her eyes. Her breathing stayed the same as if she were still asleep, keeping up pretenses as the intruder crossed the cell floor to her bedside. She focused on their chakra energy. When the faintest movements of air brushed over her, she knew they were leaning over her. Her eyes snapped open and the kunai poised over her was suddenly in her control as she was over her attacker, holding his kunai to his throat while straddling the white-haired man who looked at her in shock before a broad grin broke over his face.

"Damn…and here I thought Karin was bitchy!"

Sakura glared into his face and pressed the blade closer to his skin. He laughed.

"Enough." Sasuke's voice cut through the doorway. Sakura didn't look up, but the white-head did as he shifted to glare and make an irritated face at Sasuke.

"Fuck off! You wanted me to test her, I did!" He suddenly became a body-shaped lump of water and reformed before her. She looked up in slight shock, but recovered. "She's feisty and not bad to look at. Why didn't you just screw her?"

Sakura rose to her feet and tried to ignore the way her gut twisted in anger at his words. Sasuke remained passive as he looked past the water guy.

"Who the fuck is she anyways?"

"Haruno Sakura." Sasuke answered drily without any emotion or tone change.

"Wait, your old team-mate?" The guy turned back to her and raked her over with a sneer. "Not that I give a damn, but isn't that kind of stupid of you?"

"Don't question me, Suigetsu." Sasuke's voice held the edge of annoyance. Sakura sighed and stepped back, sitting down.

"If you're quite done, I'd like some rest so that I can actually start your treatment in the morning."

"Hm." Sasuke turned and tossed a cursory glance back at them.

Suigetsu stared at her long and hard after Sasuke left. He finally smirked at her. "If you ever get tired of him, I'm just a little ways away."

"Trust me, can't tire of something I'll never have nor want." She replied coolly before he finally left her alone. She sighed and sank back down. She finally found some rest, but not before she set a trip-line up around her. She rose after she gained enough rest to start her task. She changed from her civilian clothes to something a little less restricting. She slipped on a pair of shorts with a net-shirt. Over the net shirt and her bra, she slid on a simple black halter that only came to mid-way down her stomach. The netting hung off her shoulders but she didn't care as she slid a red skirt with split sides over her short, spandex shorts before slipping on her boots. She slid on her gloves and yanked her hair up into a pony-tail that was out of the way. She then crossed to the door and flung it open. She closed her eyes and focused on finding even the faintest hint of Sasuke's chakra signature. Once she had even a glimmer of it, she turned to the left and headed down the long corridor-like tunnel. She made sure to watch where she was going so as not to lose track of her surroundings. She made it to the end of the corridor where it opened up into a large open room. At the farthest end of the room was a large chair that reminded her of a throne. Sasuke sat on it, eyes trained on her with obvious boredom. She couldn't help but wonder just how well he could see with the condition of his eyes. Crossing the room, she was careful to not let her guard down even a little. There were many men gathered in the room and she noted that as she crossed the room, many pairs of eyes followed her. Some were curious, others leering, and some even licked their lips as she passed. She made note of them and to be sure to watch for them. Rogue nin were just that…rogue. They had no moral scope to follow. They'd not think twice about jumping a woman. She finally made it before Sasuke and stopped. She planted her right hand on her hip and leaned her body weight to the side.

"Ready for the treatment?"

He watched her and gave her a look that obviously said 'no shit'. She moved closer and held her hands toward him, palms up first. She moved her healing chakra to her hands, watching as they glowed with her energy. He watched them cautiously as she made a show of telling him with her actions he had nothing to worry about. He was not going to trust her so easily, she knew. She moved her right hand up to his left eye and used her energy to probe for the damage. She found it.

"The damage your chakra has dealt is mainly to the macula." She stated as she frowned. "And it seems also to vitreous gel. It will take a few weekly treatments to get them back to good condition, but the stress of using your sharingan to its fullest will undo anything I do."

"Then you'll just have to redo it." He sighed, leaning back. "Do it."

She looked at him and nodded, beginning the healing process first to his left eye. She paused and moved to his right. She continued this process for the next few hours to be sure they were evenly taken care of. Once she finished the first treatment, she leaned back and wiped a bit of perspiration from her brow. The focus it took to use her healing chakra on his particular injury took so much out of her. She nearly swayed from the drain on her reserves. She gripped the chair arm to keep from falling. She straightened and turned. A hand caught her wrist. She paused and looked back at him confused.

"Eat. I won't have you weakened and unable to heal my eyes."

Of course. She nearly scoffed aloud at his 'caring' comment. She nodded, however, to appease him. Sasuke gestured and one of the rogue-nin carried some food up to her. She took it and fought the urge to bow out of politeness. She then sank to the floor beside Sasuke's feet and began to eat without thinking. She drank from the cup she'd been handed and frowned into the cup. It was sake. Really? How cliché could they be? With an eye roll that she couldn't suppress, she continued to eat. She still had enough energy left to break down the alcohol before it really affected her. Idiots; they obviously had no idea what medic nin were capable of. She had no doubt they wanted to get her drunk. _'Fat chance in hell,' _she thought.

**…..**

"Her trail heads straight to Tea Country. Some of the others continued on the trail before it went cold. They will leave us a path to follow." Pakkun stated to the three men crouched around him.

Kakashi nodded and looked up. "Shall we?"

"Yoshi! Let's go!"

"Hokage-sama will be highly displeased." Sai stated without any feeling to his words.

"Yeah?! Who cares what the old hag thinks?!" Naruto blurted.

"I would hope you three would care what I think."

Naruto froze and spun to face the very woman he was talking about. "T-T-Tsunade-baa-chan!"

She glared at the three men. Her arms were crossed under her ample chest as the three rose to their feet. "What part of 'no' is so hard to understand?"

"Sakura-chan can't be a lost cause." Kakashi stated softly. "You permitted us the chance to go after Sasuke. I ask you for the same courtesy with Sakura-chan."

"No." Tsunade stated firmly. "I risked too much the times I allowed you to go after Sasuke. If you leave this village to go after her, I will be forced to have you arrested. Haven't you underestimated her enough? She did this to spite you. If you chase her down now, I'll lose three of my finest. She won't hesitate to kill you."

"B-but!"

"No, Naruto! Listen for once! Let it go!" Tsunade growled. "She made her choice! Honor at least that much!"

"And if she comes back to the village to attack us with Sasuke?" Kakashi asked with a cool tone. "Will you be able to face her, Tsunade-sama?"

"…if I must."

"Then I'm terribly sorry to do this, Hokage-sama." Tsunade had no time to think or prepare before Kakashi transported himself and Naruto away while Sai did his own.

"Wait! Kakashi!" Tsunade turned and felt her exasperation rise. "Damnit! They're going to ruin it all!"

**…..**

Sakura awoke and sat up. She ran her hand through her hair. She moved to her bag and snagged her brush from the bag. She brushed her hair carefully before pulling it back from her face again. She dressed and stretched, feeling a few points in her back pop. It was now five days that she'd been here. She'd had to prove herself a good couple of times as Sasuke's rogue nin attempted to either hurt her, jump her, or kami-knew-what. She'd had the grounding realization that she was the only female among a den of hungry men. She left her room and turned to re-activate her wards. She'd learned quite a bit about these corridors in the last five days. She was almost done with Sasuke's eyes. She'd apparently gained some ounce of trust with the Uchiha. He'd actually discussed some of his plans with her present about his attack on Konoha. She'd carefully filed away the information. She entered the large room and faltered. Sasuke was not where he was normally. In fact, only a few men were in there. She frowned as she looked around. She crossed to where he normally was seated and sank to sit upon the arm. She tucked one foot up to rest on the seat while the other dangled off the side. She leaned back and watched the few men there warily. She sat for a good fifteen, maybe twenty minutes before more rogue nin filtered in. Two men, one she recognized…the other she felt she should recall him but just couldn't, entered from one of the doors off to the side. Suigetsu stopped and blinked at her sitting there. He grinned and turned to lean a hand on his hip.

"Well, well…you make quite the damn picture there!"

She ignored him and shifted her gaze to the taller male who didn't look like he belonged among these rogue nin. He looked at her curiously before averted his gaze as though shy and nervous of her. She moved her gaze away from them and shrugged at Suigetsu's comment. The men in the room made quite a bit of ruckus as they ate, conversed and the such. She sighed and wondered idly where the hell Sasuke was. With striking realization, she found out just how much she really didn't want to wonder. A hand fisted in her hair, hauling her off the chair and spinning her to face a pair of angry sharingan. She faltered only a moment before reaching up and settling her hand over his, pumping her stronger chakra into her hand threateningly. All she had to do was squeeze and his hand would be nothing more than ground bones. He glared into her face heatedly.

"What are you playing at, Sakura?" He snarled into her face. She glared back and bared her teeth at him.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sasuke?" She didn't hide the fact that she was really, _really_ pissed at his man-handling her.

"Why are Kakashi and Naruto on their way through Tea Country?"

She blinked in very real confusion. "What? When did they…?"

"Does it matter?!"

"Yes! It does! I didn't lead them here, you idiot! Do you really think they would just let me dissert the village so easily?! Did they let you?! Are you really that stupid?! Huh, Sasuke?!"

The scenery changed drastically in a few seconds as he threw her across a room. She slammed into a wall roughly and slid down the surface. She snapped her viridian gaze up at him. She lunged to her feet and threw a punch at him. He dodged and threw her wrist off course. Her fist collided with a large stone pillar that shattered to dust from her chakra. She spun and went to hit him again before she was firmly planted against the floor with her wrists pinned above her head. He held her legs down with his knees while his free hand clamped around her throat. "Answer me honestly, did you lead them here?!"

"NO! I didn't!" She growled, thrashing against him. He suddenly smirked in a way that made her blood chill.

"Good. I was hoping not to kill my medic." He said suddenly, moving off her.

She threw her foot toward his groin out of pure anger and want to show him that she was indeed pissed. He deflected the blow and instead grabbed her ankle, yanking her leg up and over his hip. She froze as she felt him placed between her thighs. She yanked her other leg up and twisted her body away from him. He caught her other leg and hooked her in an awkward position where her right leg was pinned between his legs while her left was raised up over his right arm, knee bent. She looked at him and flashed her teeth at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Sasuke?!"

"What? Isn't this what you always wanted, Sakura…?" He mocked her as he chuckled. She narrowed her eyes.

"Not anymore."

He smirked and leaned over her. "I wish you'd played like this when we were younger. I may have been interested then."

"Fuck you."

"Mmm…tempting, isn't it?"

"I swear to kami if you pull that thing out, I'll remove any need for you to revive your clan." Her threat was filled with every ounce of hatred she had toward him at that moment. When had she stopped loving him? When had she truly found herself hating him? She couldn't answer her own question.

Sasuke was undaunted and merely laughed as he pulled away. "You're still so easy to read, Sakura."

She rolled quickly away from him and rolled to her feet. She eyed him warily as he crossed the room to a bed. She finally was able to see the room for what it was. A bedroom. She watched him sink onto the bed. He motioned to her to come closer.

"Are you daft? I won't sleep with you." She spat.

"My eyes, idiot." He rolled said anatomy.

She hesitated before she rose fully and crossed to him. She grit her teeth as she summoned her healing chakra. How she wanted to blind him fully in that moment for daring to touch her like that. She swallowed her anger and settled her hands over his eyes.

"What will you do if they show up here to 'save' you as they like to call it?"

She shrugged. "Fight."

"Can you?"

"I deserted the only home I've ever known. Do you really think me so weak I can't face my old sensei and team-mate?" She replied with as much venom as she could. "They always left me behind. It'd be about time for them to see what I really can do."

"Hmmm…" Sasuke replied. She froze as his arm looped around her waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Resting."

She ignored it and continued to heal his eyes. After a while she shifted so his arm fell away from her. He smirked but didn't return it back to her waist. She ended up having to straddle him uncomfortably to heal his eyes. "This should be the last for a while. Unless, of course, you stupidly go and use Susano'o tomorrow." This was all that was spoken for the next couple of hours. She poured more into his eyes then she intended to finish up the healing process. It was probably her professional side of her doctor's mind that made her need to be a perfectionist even if it was on the enemy at hand. She honestly didn't think on it too much. She just knew she really exhausted herself and her chakra. She pulled back and stood. The moment she was upright fully her legs gave out. She didn't notice the arms that caught her nor did she notice the fact that she was suddenly lying down on her back on something soft. It didn't register to her. Her eyes were closed from the exertion. She moaned and opened her eyes after a few minutes. _Then_ she noticed her situation. Sasuke was over her with an arm on either side of her head; she was lying on her back on his bed. She glared up at him.

"Get. Off."

"You collapsed." He answered in a way that sounded like an accusation.

"I don't care if I stripped naked in a drunken stupor and begged you. Get the fuck off of me!" She screeched and shoved at his chest. Unfortunately the drain on her chakra did not help her at all. Her little shove that would have normally sent someone flying only managed to budge him maybe an inch. The sinking reality that slammed into her like an anvil to the head was sudden and almost too much for her to admit. She was pretty much helpless in the arms of the beast.

He smirked but didn't comment. She knew he'd figured it out too. She averted her eyes to the side. "Please, Sasuke. Let me go."

He scoffed and pushed away. "I always hated when you begged me like that."

She felt relief flood through her as she quickly retreated from his bed to the other side of the room. "Funny, I always hated the way you never seemed to give a damn. But now, I'm glad you did. Gave me time to think _a lot_ over. After Konoha falls, I'll never see you again."

Sasuke sat back and laughed. The laugh was partially insane sounding. "You really think you're going to be allowed to leave, Sakura? You're the only one thus far to be able to heal my eyes."

"We'll see if you'll be able to catch me, Sasuke." Sakura turned and left the room. The irony of her own words not lost on her. When did it change from her chasing him to him chasing her? She shook her head and ignored the stares as she moved toward her 'room'.

* * *

…_Tension… Lots and lots of tension in this chapter. I have to say, writing the exchange between her and Sasuke was…interesting. It was both difficult and easy at the same time. I have to say, I love writing Sakura. Especially when I think about how much stronger she'll get over the years if she keeps up in her training and on the right path. Writing Sasuke…? I…hate him. I really, really hate him. I know there are people who love him, and I hope I don't offend anyone. But I really despise the guy. _

_Also, please forgive any and all grammar or spelling faux pas. I don't have a beta. Sorry!_

_Hope you guys are enjoying this! Let me know what you think._

_**Erika Hearken**_


	3. Rain Falls like Angry Tears

**E.H.**

_Here is the next one! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Rain Falls like Angry Tears**

Sakura stared up at the rough textured ceiling above her. Part of her wondered how far under the ground she'd been for the last several days. Another part of her wondered how long it'd taken for Naruto and Kakashi-sensei to undoubtfully disobey orders and set out to find her. It didn't matter in the end how long it took; their very presence was a threat to her mission. She slid her eyes to the side, waiting. It didn't take long before water-boy and colossal stepped through her door. She smirked at the way water-boy flinched and cursed as her wards sent a sharp, uncomfortable jolt of electricity through whoever not her stepped over them uninvited. She noticed colossal stood just on the other side of her wards.

"Mother fu—"

"Suigetsu." Colossal cut him off casting her a quick glance that she almost could have believed was apologetic. _Almost_. She wasn't an idiot. He ran with Sasuke, obviously he had something darker to him that he just didn't show at the moment.

Water-boy turned to her with a pointed glare. "If he didn't fucking find you important, I'd kill you now." He growled as he moved further into her 'room'.

"What? Is electricity uncomfortable for you?" She smirked at the way he snarled at her, showing his shark-like teeth to her. It didn't intimidate her. She'd been smacked aside by the Kyuubi itself rearing up in Naruto…shark-teeth didn't bother her.

"Just shut the hell up and come with us. Sasuke wants a word."

Sakura could just imagine what this _'word'_ entailed. She stood, however, and followed the two out. She noted that colossal stepped behind her while water-boy walked before her. She wanted to roll her eyes at the way they seemed to try cutting her off from escape. If she'd wanted escape, she'd have gained it by now. They entered into the oddly sparse and deserted gathering chamber. Sasuke was perched on his dais like the king he seemed to believe himself to be. His eyes found her lazily before he rose and crossed the rest of the way to them.

"Are you ready to fight?"

Sakura frowned, unsure if she should answer. The two beside her on either side nodded; water-boy grinned and chuckled. Sasuke's gaze fell onto her and she cued in. "I'm always ready."

"We'll see." He answered as he parted the small line-up to walk toward the exit. She fell into step with the other two.

"Sasuke, this one doesn't bitch as loudly as Karin. I think I like her." Water-boy piped up and shifted his hand, grabbing something on their way out from the gathering room. She caught sight of it and felt her face nearly fall. She knew that sword…a little too well actually.

"Where the hell did you acquire Zabuza's sword?"

Water-boy looked surprised for a moment before he laughed. "You know who he was, huh?"

Sakura scoffed. "Of course I do. As does Sasuke."

"You should have known that already, Suigetsu." Colossal spoke softly from her other side. She glanced at him and wasn't sure what to make of him. He didn't seem…mean. But, looks were quite deceiving. After all, Sasuke was like a demon wearing an angel's face.

"Aw, whatever! I don't give a shit 'bout that!"

"You give a shit in general?" Sakura asked, sugary sweet laced with arsenic. Suigetsu blinked before he made a face. It was halfway stuck between pissed off and highly amused. He actually fell silent.

"Save it." Sasuke ordered, half glancing back.

"Yeah, yeah." Water-boy snorted.

They reached the exit and Sakura flinched slightly from the brighter light. Her eyes had to adjust to the natural lighting. Once they did, she was easily able to keep up with the three as they used chakra-powered leaps to travel for miles. Sasuke drew upon a large clearing like zone with a huge waterfall. It wasn't anything compared to the one she knew too well, but it was still hefty. She paused on a branch and shifted as she sensed the all-too-familiar chakras drawing near. She felt anger boiling beneath the surface at their jeopardizing of her mission. It was helpful too since Sasuke was studying her ever closely for any slip-ups or indications that she'd been lying all along. They were closer now and moving rapidly. She had no doubt they'd already sensed her too.

"Time to test your loyalty, Sakura." Sasuke stated and she definitely caught the nearly excited tone he used. She pulled her gloves out and tucked them on, listening to the satisfying squeak of the leather snuggly hugging her hands.

"Leather and chicks. Mmm…never gets old." Suigetsu remarked earning him a smirk from the rosette. She shifted and began to charge her chakra and felt her mask slip into place.

Three familiar faces came into the clearing and faltered, seeing her standing beside Sasuke and his two lackeys. She let the smirk warm her face, actually feeling pretty empowered at the moment by the shock she could see. That didn't stop the twisting in her gut at what she was going to have to do. If she took on Naruto, she knew he'd survive for sure. She was banking on that, really. She cancelled out the feelings the hurt look in Naruto's cerulean blues caused to rise up in her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out to her and looked between his 'team-mates' of old with confusion and obvious pain. "Why did you desert Konoha?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" She smiled, letting her acting skills slide into her flawlessly. "I got sick of putting up with you. All of you."

Sasuke smirked in approval before he looked to Naruto. "Juugo, Suigetsu, take out the painter. Naruto's mine. Sakura, show me what you can handle. Kakashi's all yours."

Sakura wanted to flinch, to falter, to try and stop this train from derailing, but there was no way she could now. She swallowed her fear and nodded before they split in a flash. Her fist whizzed past the silver-haired jounin's masked face. The attack shocked him, if the widening in his uncovered eye was any indication. Her chakra licked out and actually grazed his mask, making an incision on the fabric before she dodged his attack. She flipped back and skid on her hands and feet, grinning at him.

"What? Surprised, _sensei_ that I can actually fight?" She taunted him, hating herself for the way his face flinched just barely. "Amazing isn't it? The little girl you left behind so often finally grew up and grew sick of your petty, useless words!"

She moved again and they flew into a dance of limbs, deathly-dodges on both parts, and weapon clinks. Sakura realized something in that moment that she'd never considered before. Right then and there…she was equal with her sensei. He wasn't able to hit her any more than she was able to hit him.

"Sakura! Don't you see he's using you?!" Kakashi tried to plead to her 'better nature'.

She scoffed and then laughed drily. "Using me? Really, Kakashi-sensei? You think so? I already know that! I'm in this for my own interests! And you…you're in my way!" She threw her leg out toward him. As her heel was about to make contact, he dodged just barely before her foot fell a huge tree.

**…..**

Kakashi glanced at the falling tree before he moved himself to a safer distance, although now with her abilities…he wasn't entirely too sure just how far safety would have to be. But, no matter how serious she fought him, there was still something missing. Something was off. She was holding back. He dodged one of her attacks that she could have landed. He was caught off guard in that instant when she appeared in front of him faster than before. For all intents and purposes, she _should_ have hit him. As it was, she grazed him as he moved to the side. She was purposefully missing him at just the precise moment to make it seem like he just dodged her expertly. It clicked in his brain.

'_Sakura's trying to deceive Sasuke.'_ The realization hit him with sudden leaden clarity that he wanted to curse aloud. If he revealed her, there was no doubt in his mind that Sasuke _would_ kill her. He waited for the right opportunity before he pulled back just enough to have her chakra laden heel graze him. If she noticed he'd actually not moved far enough away, she made no sign of it. He felt the blow like a normal kick to the chest and actually skid back from it. He coughed and felt copper tasting warmth roll over his tongue. Damn. He grabbed his chest and looked at her. As a seasoned shinobi, it wasn't difficult to bend reality. He knew what muscles in the face portrayed a convincing display of betrayal upon his features. She flashed him a look just briefly with her back to Sasuke. It was only a small indication to his Sakura-chan that he knew would never betray her village, but he saw it like it was daylight on the horizon. He easily read what she was conveying before she dulled her eyes again.

_Let me go, Kakashi-sensei. _

He'd back off. For now. He could easily claim the need for retreat seeing how hard it was proving for the other two to keep up with their targets. In Sai's case…it wasn't going to be long before his ass was pummeled into the next life. Kakashi would throw in the towel for this fight.

"Retreat!" He called sharply. Naruto shot him a look that screamed mutinous but he cowed the look with his own. Naruto reigned in with a physical protest, although his side was fairly beaten up and bloody. Sai almost looked gracious before Kakashi moved his hands into the familiar transportation jutsu. The markings on the ground shot under the other two men's feet.

"This isn't over." He promised softly before activating the jutsu. With a soft poof, they were back on the outskirts of the civilian city. He collapsed from the exhaustion that rushed him. Leaning heavily on a tree, Naruto was there in a brilliant yellow flash. The irony wasn't lost on Kakashi as a small smirk graced his lips.

"Kakashi-sensei! We need to get you to a—"

"Say hospital, Naruto…and I'll hurt you more." Kakashi ground out with less force then intended. Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. No hospital, old grump…but at least an in-home nurse or something." They moved into the city and found a small clinic that did house calls. Once they were all bandaged up and sitting in the hotel room, each male sat in silence for a while.

"You two return to Konoha to report in to Tsunade-sama." Kakashi finally spoke. Naruto and Sai both mirrored each other with blank expressions.

"And leave you here? Like this?" Naruto's blank face cracked into a look of displeasure. "No offense, Kakashi-sensei, but hell no."

"It isn't a request. As your superior on this mission, I'm ordering you. I'm staying to stake out the city and Sakura. If she's really ganged up with Sasuke, she's more dangerous than any of us can imagine. She knows Konoha better than even Sasuke. She knows the ins and outs of not only the village, but the hospital, Hokage-tower, and now Anbu headquarters. We have to face the possibility, Naruto…that Sakura really plans to help Sasuke destroy Konoha."

Naruto, who had been standing to argue, lost his energy and fell to his knees. The information rush was too much to handle, Kakashi knew, but it was needed. The boy had to have some perspective and if it just so happened to help free him up so that he could get to the bottom of this without extra people around…so be it. Naruto looked hurt, confused, and so utterly alone then. He couldn't help the small jab of guilt that laced through his gut. He sighed and rubbed his eyebrows.

"Naruto…I know this isn't easy. But, we have to be realistic. If there _is_ a chance to save Sakura, we have to play our cards just so. I need you to listen and try to understand."

Naruto's face strained but he nodded curtly. "Only because I think you could be right."

"When should we leave?" Sai popped in and looked at Kakashi, all business-as-usual.

"As soon as possible. The sooner they think we've fled the country, the better. I'm sending a kagebunshin with you along with Pakkun to make it more believable."

"Once we report, then what?"

"Wait for me to contact you." Kakashi replied and nodded to the other two. "Be safe."

"Hai. Kakashi-sensei." Naruto stood with Sai and prepped to leave. Kakashi ignored the ache in his stomach from just the brush of Sakura's attack while he summoned a bunshin of himself. Once it was complete, the three left with his ninken, Pakkun. With a long suffering sigh, he leaned back against the wall and ran his hands over his masked face.

"What the hell are you thinking, Sakura…?"

**…..**

"I can't believe you fucking nearly killed that guy from a damned brush of chakra! That's insane!" Suigetsu grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Imagine what I could do to you…" She murmured softly, keeping her gaze averted away from him.

The water-boy laughed darkly. "I imagine _a lot_ of things you could—"

"Sakura. Come with me." Sasuke cut off the water-boy. Sakura was eternally grateful that she didn't have to hear the rest of his statement. She moved up alongside Sasuke as they crossed the gathering room. He didn't pause or even veer off course, he led her to the room he'd once tossed her into. She hesitated at the door but continued inside when he threw her a look. The door shut behind her.

"What do you want?" She started, tired and not in the mood to be interrogated. Honestly, she figured he probably knew she'd purposefully not hit Kakashi-sensei straight on. She was just waiting for him to whip out the sword and just kill her. After the way Kakashi had looked at her, betrayed and in pain from her mere brush of chakra, she'd almost welcome it now. Did that count as failing a mission? Or just plain giving up? She couldn't tell anymore.

Sasuke sat down on his bed and pulled his sheathed sword from his belt. He propped the katana against the wall. "You've been holding back on me."

She didn't allow her muscles to tense. Tensing would give away that she felt she'd been caught. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Coal, dark, sadistic eyes met hers. She could hear a small voice in the back of her mind pondering who the hell this man before her was. This was _not_ the Sasuke she'd once loved. That boy had died so long ago. The boy who had once began to open up to his team, to his…well, to Naruto…was murdered by the monster that sat before her now. He eyed her before a smirk grew on his lips.

"Here I thought you were still that pathetic little girl." He leaned his elbows on his knees while she felt his gaze roam over her slowly. He raised his right hand and beckoned her closer. "My eye hurts."

She grit her teeth and crossed to him. Each step she took made her skin want to crawl. She stood before him and raised her hand with glowing chakra meant for healing toward his left eye that he seemed to favor for using his stronger techniques. "I told you not to overexert your—"

She didn't have time to even make a cry of surprise. She was under him in a flash, staring up into his dark eyes. Her wrists were immobilized by his one hand, his knees held her thighs down while his other hand rested on her throat lightly. She swallowed and narrowed her eyes on him. His smirk stayed in place as his hand slowly began to slide lower. She froze as his hand gripped the edge of her top.

"Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing?!" She snapped, trying to break free.

"Come on, Sakura…don't play dumb now." He chuckled darkly as the sound of fabric ripping filled the air. She felt cool air rush over her skin from the sudden movement. His hand tossed the shredded material aside in favor of clamping down over her left breast. His grip was anything but gentle. She gasped and tried to move away from him. "You can't honestly tell me you didn't think about this; dream about this."

"Not like _this_ I didn't!" She screamed and tried to head-butt him. He drew back out of her reach and laughed, sounding for all the world like the villain he was.

"You're lucky, Sakura. You get to solve two of my biggest problems."

"Really? What the hell could those possibly be?!" She bucked her hips in an attempt to dislodge the man.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to the shell of her ear. She ground her teeth hard enough to hurt. "First was my eyes…second…will be my clan."

She couldn't move or breathe. His words hit her like a bag of bricks. His mouth clamped over hers in a dominating way. When she didn't respond to him, he reached up and pried her mouth open with his hand. His tongue raped her mouth in a way that left her scared shitless of what he would do to the rest of her. It was ironic, really, she'd saved her virginity all these years for one man. Now that very same man, the one she prayed would come around and return to himself, was going to take what she saved for him. However, she couldn't help but feel absolutely helpless as she now prayed it wasn't with him. Not like this. Not ever like this. She clenched her eyes shut as his mouth trailed painful bites and roughly sucked skin down toward her breasts.

"_I don't trust any ninja or even kunoichi more so than I trust you, Sakura. Your knowledge of the human body, medical jutsu, chakra control, and even poison control makes you best suited to this mission." _ Tsunade's voice rang through her head like a mantra. She could even see her mentor's face as she delivered the mission to her. _"I'm asking this with a heavy heart and mixed feelings. However, I know you will excel and move beyond any of our expectations."_

Sakura felt the words seep into her; giving her the strength to do what she had to do. Her eyes snapped open with fire. She managed to free a leg and wrapped it around his middle, flipping them so that she sat on his chest. Sasuke looked up at her slightly bewildered. She glared down at him. "You know what really makes me angry, Sasuke?"

His eyes glinted with amusement at the anger in her flushed face. "And what is that?"

"I saved this just for you and here I am…hating you with every fiber of my being." She growled before she leaned down and pressed her lips to his in a crushing kiss. His hands dug into her hair painfully as he flipped them again. She bit down on the pained cry that wanted to escape. He slammed her back against the wall and pried her mouth open again as he thoroughly ravaged her swollen and partially bleeding lips. He broke away as he pulled a kunai out; she swore for a moment that she'd failed and she was dead until the blade sliced through her shorts and underwear. A thin, angry red line welled with some blood from where the blade that slid over her skin. She hissed in anger and hit his shoulder without chakra. He caught her wrist as she pulled back and slammed it mercilessly into the wall. His eyes were even darker now and suddenly without warning they shifted. The obsidian was replaced with red sharingan eyes. She caught her breath and opened her mouth to fling an insult at him only to find her mouth crushed against his again. The one hand not holding her wrist moved to her womanhood. He stroked her roughly and she felt her heart stop for a moment as her body tensed on its own. He chuckled against her neck as he bit her harshly. His fingers deftly played with her folds as her body betrayed her and began to soak. She clamped down on her tongue, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of making any noises to encourage him. She felt dirty and disgusting as he toyed with her most intimate place before he suddenly withdrew. His clothing was removed quickly before he positioned himself at her entrance. It rushed her at once that this was it and he wasn't going to be gentle. She tried to tell him to be easy on her when he plunged deep inside her in one excruciating thrust that made her scream in pain. He didn't care. Why would he? He pumped himself inside her without bothering to make sure she was okay. His head hung against her shoulder as he grunted and panted making sounds that made her heart ache with both anger and hate. She winced with each thrust into her body. His hips bruised the inside of her thighs. His thrusts grew disjointed and he groaned low in his throat as he released himself inside her. His seed shot into her in string after string that burned her already raw insides. He finally stilled before he grunted and pulled out. He sighed and moved to lay down on his bed, leaving her aching and sitting on the bed while staring at the ceiling blankly.

"From now on, you'll be sleeping in here." He stated before he rolled over and stood. He crossed to a small doorway off to the side of the room. When the sound of water being turned on, she put two and two together that it was a bathroom. She sat there, letting a few stray tears fall.

"I thought sex was supposed to feel good." She whispered, feeling like she'd been broken from the inside out. She looked down to her naked legs and winced at the sight of blood and the bodily fluids beneath her. She choked back a sob and moved, feeling like something had stabbed her. She carefully moved with pained steps to the bathroom and was happy to know he was in the shower and unable to see the pain she was in. She grabbed a small towel and reached to clean herself.

"Come in here." It wasn't an offer, she noted, but a command. She threw a heated glare at the curtains.

"I can manage."

"I wasn't asking."

"I'm not your bitch." She snarled back. He pushed the curtain aside, his eyes were actually filled with mirth.

"By definition, yes you are. I just fucked you and plan to continue doing so. Get in here."

She trembled wanting to scream at him, to punch him…hell…even kill him. She toyed with the last idea until he grabbed her and yanked her in. Her shin banged the tub's wall and she fell into his arms rather ungracefully. She straightened and hid her pain well. She turned her back to him. "Fuck you…" She whispered with a poisonous tone. She felt his chest press into her back and his breath fill her ear.

"Already did, Sakura."

If she had been the Haruno Sakura of her youth, those words whispered in such a husky voice from this very same male would have made her blush and stammer. Hell, it would have made her faint. But the Sakura that stood naked in a shower with the very man she'd once sworn her life to, _she_ couldn't help but feel used and soiled. She didn't disillusion herself. She wasn't stupid anymore. She didn't mean anything to him. He merely chose her because she'd proven strong enough to carry a precious _Uchiha_ within her womb. She hated the very idea to the deepest, darkest pit of her soul. He finally finished and left her alone in the shower to clean up. She sank against the tiled wall and stared into the drain numbly.

'_I hope you can still be proud of me in the end of this, Shishou. I sure as hell hate myself pretty damned badly right now.' _ She thought as her tears mixed with the shower water, invisible to anyone but her.

* * *

_Anyone else really want to kick Sasuke's ass? My hand is raised high. _

_As I said at the first chapter, the themes would be a bit dark. This was the first scene where the lines blurred. In any case, let me know what you think! Thanks!_

_(Most of this is pre-written and I'm just updating it every week. Hopefully can stick to schedule…)_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	4. What Tommorow Brings

**E.H.**

_Thanks for all the reviews guys. :D Here is the next chapter. Just to reassure any readers, this is starting out as a Sasu/Saku/Kaka fiction. But I promise it will end with KakaSaku. (Also, please keep in mind this fiction is not supposed to be fluffy and sweet. It is supposed to be dark and toe the lines between right and wrong; like real life.) _

_Hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

* * *

**What Tomorrow Brings**

As told, Sakura was staying in Sasuke's room with him. Her stuff was dragged to the room and dumped like a sack of crap on the floor in the corner. She sat, staring at the wall, glad that Sasuke was elsewhere at the time. The last few days that had passed weren't fond memories for the kunoichi. She was officially Sasuke's favorite bedtime chew toy. She couldn't count the bruises, bite marks, scratched, or even cuts that marbled her once flawless skin. She'd healed most of them after they happened. The last round, however, he'd placed chakra restraints on her. He liked to see his handiwork. She could see it in the way his lips curled into that horrid smirk and the way his eyes roamed her body. She was down to one outfit now that wasn't torn to shreds or burned. She didn't bother putting it on, knowing that it was just going to become a pile of either scraps or ash. The door opened slowly, an indicator it was Sasuke. Suigetsu liked to just throw the door open. Juugo knocked. No one else dared to come in. Not that it mattered. If one face that she didn't recognize entered, she'd make sure no one ever did it again. Her eyes lifted to meet his cool, careless ones. He looked her over. She knew she was safe when his sharingan didn't activate. It was something she'd come to associate with his desire. Apparently, the chakra levels in his body would skyrocket as his endorphins raced.

"Get dressed."

She raised an eyebrow and stretched out like a cat, lying down. "I'm tired. Why should I bother?"

"Do you want me to drag your naked ass through the city?" He stated, his tone growing drier, an indication of his ire rising with her. That and he cursed. He usually saved that for when he _'fucked´_ her. His term for it. She couldn't protest the name; it sure as hell wasn't _'making love'_. She rose and sighed, moving to her one good pair of clothing.

"What for?"

"Supplies."

"Hm." She answered using one of his own grunts against him. He smirked at her and chuckled before turning and closing the door.

"Stop lazing around half-naked."

"Why? You seem to _love_ destroying my clothes." She rolled her eyes.

"I won't have another man's eyes on what is mine."

She stiffened and stood up to level a glare on him. "Yours?" She scoffed and laughed a humorless, dry chuckle. "You lost the right to call me yours when you left me knocked out cold on a bench. And then to rub salt into the still healing wound, you tried to kill me. Sorry if I'm not too fond of being called your 'property'."

He moved in the blink of an eye but she'd been ready for him. She caught his wrist as he slammed her back against the wall. She grinned maliciously back at him.

"Don't test me, Sakura."

"Don't toy with me, Sasuke."

He sighed and stepped back. "Just be ready." He turned and left through the door. It wasn't a large battle, but it was one she was sadly a little too satisfied with herself for winning. She quickly changed and stepped out.

**…..**

The city was bustling with life. They walked with ease among the civilians. There had always been a definite line between civilians and shinobi in Konoha. Here, the civilians were oblivious to the type of people who walked amongst them. She stopped when Sasuke stopped while he bought wares and provisions. She looked around just to have something better to do than just stand there. She almost flinched, giving herself away when she spotted a shock of silver hair retreating around a corner. She'd know that head of hair anywhere. She looked back to Sasuke and was relieved to know he hadn't seemed to notice. She glanced back, knowing he was already far out of sight by now.

"See something?" Sasuke asked and she looked back.

"Not sure." She answered and shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Where to next?"

Sasuke didn't answer but led the way. They spent a while in the city before they made their way back to the hide-out with arms loaded down with supplies. Colossal carried the majority of it. They settled their supplies before Sakura moved into the room she was being required to stay in. She'd never call it hers. She glanced at Sasuke as he walked in. He moved to sit on his bed and unclasped the cloak he'd worn. The majority of the time they'd spent shopping, she kept catching glimpses of silver-hair, a mask, or something that she recognized. A plan had formulated in her head as they'd been tailed by someone. It was also a way to test how much progress she'd made. If Sasuke truly had begun to trust her, he'd let her go back to the city alone.

"I meant to ask earlier, but it seemed too tedious to add to the load."

He looked up and met her gaze with a quirked brow. His form of asking her to go on.

"I have little clothing left. I'd like to go purchase some more. Tomorrow would be best." She shrugged. "I figured you boys wouldn't want to weighed down by my needs."

He scoffed and leaned back onto an arm. "You're right about that." He eyed her before he nodded once. "Fine."

She nodded in return before heading for the shower. She had just stepped under the spray when she felt his presence behind her and his hands on her body. She suppressed the shudder of disgust as he began to grope her. She closed her eyes and let her mind go to the place where she could escape her body and forget about what was happening in reality.

**…..**

Sakura headed into the city the next morning. She'd informed Sasuke it would take her quite a while since she had to find places that carried exactly what she'd need. She made her way into a public restroom and locked herself into a stall. The restroom was empty and that suited her needs just fine. She took a deep breath and felt her hands fly into the correct symbols she needed for a particular jutsu. Once the jutsu was complete, she looked at the very spitting image of her looking back. She handed money to the clone and sent her out. She hung back and watched for a few moments as her kagebunshin headed down the street. As she suspected, Sasuke hadn't trusted her entirely. Suigetsu slid out from the shadows to tail her clone. She nearly snorted in amusement that the idiot had fallen for one of the oldest tricks in the shinobi bag. Once the coast was clear, she slid out of the bathroom and into the crowd. She spotted him after a while. She moved to tail him as he tried to stay out of sight and keep a discrete distance from her clone. She rounded a corner after him, moving them both from the visual of her clone. From this distance, she could see it was indeed who she'd thought originally. He turned another corner and she had to job to catch up. She skid around the corner and darted into a dark alleyway. She felt his attack come before it landed. She spun and countered his kunai with her own, leaning back against the wall she'd been forced to dodge into. She was a little surprised to see his hitai-ate missing. Staring into his one onyx, one crimson gaze was a little disorienting.

"I'd say good job, but I'm not sure you'd accept it." He sighed, stepping back and dropping the kunai to his side.

"What are you doing here?" She breathed and looked quickly around.

"I could ask you the same."

"This isn't a place to talk." She leaned further against the brick.

"I agree." He held out a piece of paper. She glared at it before taking it.

"What's this?"

"A safe meeting place." He turned and crammed his hands into his pockets. As he brushed past, his voice lowered. "Ten minutes."

She didn't bother to ask, she already knew. She memorized the writing before she burned the slip of paper. In ten minutes, she found her way to the meeting place having carefully donned a henge. She knocked on the hotel room door. The door swung open just enough for her to slip through. Once inside the door, she dropped her henge. She sighed and looked at the familiar face. The weight of everything crashed onto her as she crossed the room without caring to be invited. She sank onto the edge of the bed and hung her head in her hands. She recognized the seals he was placing over the door and windows. He finally sunk onto a chair that he dragged from the small table in the room to in front of her.

"Sakura…what's going on? And don't lie to me. I'll know."

She looked up into her former sensei's face and felt the tears well up unbidden. She tried to bite them back but they ignored her wishes and rushed forward and down her face.

"I'm so sorry for injuring you. I had to."

"I know, Sakura. I moved into it."

She sighed with some relief but also a twinge of fear. "If you noticed I wasn't really trying…"

"Sasuke would have killed you by now if he did." Kakashi stated calmly. "I could only tell when I saw the look in your eyes. Only one close up would be able to see it."

"Well, at least kami's on my side for that one."

"Sakura…you haven't answered me yet."

She gnawed on her bottom lip and nodded. "This is a classified mission."

Kakashi leaned forward with interest. She knew she'd said too much so far, but she needed to tell _someone_. She needed _some_ form of understanding in this or she'd snap and probably damn herself worse.

"I'm trying to earn Sasuke's trust per say. Once I do that, I am to bring down his rogue operation. I've got a small plan in motion but…I don't know if it's enough."

"There's more." Kakashi stated softly, looking at her intently. She averted her gaze, not sure she wanted her sensei to see the pain and raw emotion in her face.

"In the process of gaining his trust I…I slept with him." She buried her face in her hands mortified. "Kakashi-sensei…i-it wasn't what I thought it would be like. It hurt…so much!" She cried into her hands, trying to hold it back but failing. "It still hurts!"

Kakashi stiffened at the sound of her soul-wrenching sobs and the words that fell from her. "Did he rape you, Sakura?" Even he could hear the near growl in his voice.

"No…not…really. I…I don't know what to call it." She sighed and angrily wiped her face. "He just…takes. I didn't expect much. I should have known that he wouldn't care about my pain, but he didn't even pause when he…" Her face turned red from embarrassment of saying such things to her former sensei but also from the anger at the whole thing. "I was a virgin and it didn't matter."

Kakashi moved to sit beside her and wrapped her up in an uncharacteristic hug. She didn't even bother to care that it was odd and instead too comfort in the warmth of his arms. He rocked her softly, taking the effort to let her know he understood. It was cruel what was done to her, even if Sasuke was a bastard. He had no right to just use her so roughly and not even think about her.

"I just want to go home." She whimpered.

"…you will…" He lied, knowing it was cruel to build her hopes up.

She scoffed a dry laugh and pulled back. "Thanks for the try, sensei. But we both know that it's not possible unless I succeed."

"What is your plan thus far?" He shifted so that a leg was on the bed between them and he could face her better.

She mirrored his seating and explained her plan to him. He sat, listening with patience. When she finished he frowned and crossed his arms.

"There are a few things in there that I'm not confident about."

She frowned but nodded. "Go ahead."

"These two…this Juugo and Suigetsu we faced…they aren't low class shinobi. They are formidable and very able. If you manage to take out Sasuke, they will be there in an instant to bring you down. To be honest, Juugo makes me feel more nervous. He's unstable at best, unpredictable at worst."

"I've felt that." She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"It'd be best if you had backup." He looked at her pointedly.

"And what to you propose, Kakashi-sensei? I just politely ask Konoha to send a few shinobi to my aid? They'll just _love_ that especially since I'm now considered a mission nin."

"No. I'm suggesting that I'll be the backup. Tsunade can't deny my actions if she's not here to reign me back. With me, you also have Naruto and Sai."

"I can't…I can't ask that of Naruto."

"Ah…but you can ask it of Sai?" The familiar eye crinkle graced his face. Sakura faltered at the sight of it. He was joking with her; and kami-knew she'd missed this. She smiled and chuckled.

"It'll do him some good to get a good kick in the ass from time to time."

"Hmm…" He smirked at the sight of her smiling. "You should probably get back to the city."

"Caution is a ninja's best friend." She agreed and stood. She paused as she stepped beside him. She leaned over and hugged him slightly awkwardly. "Thank you…for not giving up on me."

Kakashi stilled and felt shock race over him but he sighed and chuckled. "I'd never give up on you that easy."

"Good." She stood back and nodded before she donned her henge again. Kakashi unsealed the door and windows. He watched her until she faded from his sight down the steps. Once she did, she moved to the windows and watched her step out. Once her figure was too far from his sight, he turned away with a heavy sigh.

"Damnit, Tsunade…what were you thinking?" He grumbled to himself as he settled in the seat again.

**…..**

Sakura met up with her bunshin back in the same restroom. She had removed her henge the moment she released her bunshin and picked up the many bags. She stepped outside and continued back toward base. She was halfway there when she stopped and sighed, turning.

"Would you just come out already?"

Suigetsu stepped out of the shadows and looked at her. "Damn. I'm impressed. How long?"

"The whole time." She raised an eyebrow. "He really doesn't trust me, does he?"

Suigetsu shrugged and traveled alongside her the rest of the way. She stared at the structure before her and glanced toward the water-boy. He ignored her look and continued inside. She followed behind until they reached the large cavern. Sasuke sat on the dais while the men were loudly making motions of either gambling, eating, fighting, or kami knew what else. She moved through them and ignored Sasuke on her way to the room. She opened the door and shut it with more force than necessary. She dropped the bags and prepared to up the ante. The door opened and he came in behind her. She turned and glared at him.

"So much for trust." She growled.

"…did you really think I would?" He glared back.

"One can only fucking hope, Sasuke!" She snarled at him. "If you continue to treat me like a damned pet, Sasuke…I swear to kami, I'll kill any and all chances you have to reproduce!"

Sasuke laughed humorlessly. "You think you could?"

"Is that a challenge?" Her eyes darkened as she stepped nearer to him. His eyes flashed to sharingan before he pulled her flush to his body and shoved his lips over hers. She fisted his top before she shoved him away gruffly. She pulled back and wiped her mouth on the back of her arm. "I really hope you realize just how easily I _could_ ruin your world."

Sasuke stared at her with a blank expression before he smirked. "At times I wish this was the Sakura who fawned over me. This power-hungry, feisty woman is refreshing."

"At times I wish you were that same boy I once loved. The one who began to open up to the team that loved and cared for him. Then I open my eyes and see the monster I hate wearing his skin."

Sasuke grabbed her and threw her to the floor before her moved over her. She fought for a bit before giving in as he tore her clothes from her body. She rolled her eyes.

"Really? Another outfit?"

**…..**

Sakura laid on the bed, sore yet again and staring off into space. Sasuke leaned against the wall, his eyes were trained on the door.

"There have been rumors of a man with silver hair spotted in the city."

She hid her surprise well. She rolled over and looked at him. "Why are you sharing information with me? You usually don't tell me much except to grunt and command me to follow you."

Sasuke shot her an irritated look. "He matched the description of Hatake Kakashi."

"Hm." She laid on her back and looked at him curiously. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to go into the city and see if it's him. You're going to pretend to have had a 'change of heart' and manipulate him into coming here to save you."

Sakura had to force herself not to let her face give away her inner feelings or thoughts. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. Sasuke…really believed her now? This had to be some kind of sick joke the universe was playing on her. He was giving her a reason to see Kakashi. She couldn't have been more confused and delighted at the same time. However, part of his plan disturbed her.

"Then what?"

Sasuke turned his gaze to her and his lips warped into a sinister smile. "Then we kill him. Together. As a team."

She narrowed her gaze on him. "A team? You're playing with me now."

"No. But imagine the look on Kakashi's face when his former students take his life." Sasuke began to laugh in a way that made her want to hide.

She forced a smile to her lips. "I suppose that would be rather bitter-sweet wouldn't it?"

"Hn." Sasuke moved and grabbed her ankle, pulling her closer. She moved to sit up. He shoved her back down and rolled her onto her stomach. He yanked her hips up. She closed her eyes and tensed for the pain; as promised, it came as he embedded himself within her again. He pounded into her with abandon and held her with such a crushing grip to her hips that she was certain he would break her pelvic bone. She ground her teeth against it and pressed her forehead into the pillow. He released himself inside her and ground out a long groan. She could feel him shuddering with pleasure. She wanted to cry from the way it always ended with her very dissatisfied and sore.

He pulled free and moved to lie down. She was too exhausted to fight sleep anymore. She finally dozed off beside her enemy and hated every minute of it.

**…..**

Sakura had showered and dressed in a pair of tight black leggings with an off the shoulder red kimono top with a black tank top underneath. She pulled on her typical boots and pulled her hair up to pin it into place. She wandered from the bathroom and found Sasuke awake and dressed in his pants with no top, sitting on the bed watching her closely. She froze. The look he had on his face made her heart pause. For a moment, he was looking at her like he was that little boy again. Guilt, sadness, and even something close to regret flashed on his face before it switched back to the cool, passive asshole she'd become accustomed to hating. In that moment, Sakura felt that she was stuck in a storm of confusion. That small look at him made her feel like she was a little girl staring at the love of her life again. She shook the feeling off and crossed the room.

"Kakashi," She almost tacked on sensei and caught herself. "He's no fool. This will take time to convince him."

"Obviously." He sighed and looked away as if the sight of her made him ill. She ground her teeth.

"All right then." She turned and headed for the door.

"Sakura…"

She paused and turned back, glaring at him so that she couldn't possibly slip up. "What?" She answered irritably.

"Don't screw up." He stated as he looked at her. She clenched her fists. She spun on her heel and left. She managed to make it into the city and used a clone like the last time to wander the city in her place. She waited for a while before donning her henge. Much to her surprise, she didn't spot Suigetsu nor Juugo tailing her bunshin. She made her way to the hotel and found his room again. She knocked lightly before he lazily opened the door. He was rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I didn't ask for a wake-up call…" He answered groggily only to blink awake as he spotted Sakura in henge. She smirked.

"Really now?"

"Well…no." He turned and waved her in lazily. She stepped inside where he closed the door. She moved to sit on the bed without thinking. He came and sank onto the mattress and yawned loudly. He reached over and held his book over his face. She looked at him as she tucked her legs up releasing her henge. "Got away again, huh?"

"Sent." She answered with a soft sigh. He looked at her from over the rim of his book.

"Sent?"

"Sasuke's heard rumors of you meandering about. He figured it was you and sent me to confirm it."

"Gracious of him." Kakashi murmured before he glanced at the windows pointedly. She got the hint and rose to seal the room. Once it was sealed for sound and from intruders she crossed back to sit down. She grunted softly as her hips protested the movement greatly.

"Yeah, well, he's got this notion that I could possibly manipulate you back to the hide-out."

"This could be advantageous."

"Not really. He wants us to kill you as a team for the bitter irony."

Kakashi chuckled and Sakura glared at him. "What could you possibly be laughing about?"

"Irony. Always tasted funny."

"You're such a weird man!" She rolled her eyes.

"Proud of it."

"I don't think he had me followed." She sighed and draped her arm over her knee.

"He sent you to find me, deceive me, and bring me back to kill me all unbeknownst to me?"

"Apparently."

"Impressive, Sakura. You've managed to deceive him well enough for him to believe you can deceive me."

"Don't praise me yet." She grumbled. "This is Sasuke. He could potentially be humoring me." She shifted uncomfortably and winced again as her bruises protested the movement.

"Where are you hurt?" Kakashi sat up slowly and held himself up by one arm.

"My hips." She moved and stood finally. Her feet carried to the windows where she looked out over the city. She spotted her bunshin in the crowd and noted that she still wasn't being followed. With that in mind, she waited until the bunshin turned a corner and out of sight before she released the close. The snap of energy returning always made her feel slightly disoriented for a moment. She swayed on her feet. She felt arms steadying her and looked up into concerned, mismatched eyes. She smiled weakly. "I'm fine, sensei. Just releasing my bunshin."

"You need to be careful. If someone else saw that weakness, they'd jump all over it."

"I usually don't do it unless I'm alone or secluded."

"When did you learn to make bunshin?"

"Before I left Konoha." She admitted. "Anbu kicked my ass fairly hard."

Kakashi moved away from her once he was convinced she wouldn't pass out. He moved to the drawer and pulled out the bag he'd placed her mask pieces in. He handed it to her and she frowned at the bag.

"What is this?"

"Open it."

She glared at him, not liking being told what to do. It was bad enough from Sasuke. Kakashi must have realized as he amended.

"Please…"

She nodded and opened the bag. She paused as her eyes stared at the pieces of her anbu mask. She pulled a piece out to stare at it.

"What is this?"

"Your mask, isn't it?"

"I have no specific attachment to it. You didn't have to save it."

"That so?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck with a small laugh.

She smirked and shook her head at her sensei's nervous mirth. "No problem."

* * *

_More Kakashi/Sakura moments coming up in the next chapters! Promise! _

_**Erika Hearken**_


	5. The Way We Fall

**E.H.**

_Gah! Life always gets in the way, doesn't it? Yeesh. For that, I'm posting two chapters to make up for my absence and failure to post the next chapters. Sorry about that people! (Also, just a quick head's up…this is a dark story for a reason. It __**will be**__KakaSaku. So just hang in there!)_

_Thank you for reading and reviewing! They're all appreciated!_

* * *

**The Way We Fall**

Sakura moved through the city streets again. The weather had turned nasty and a strong downpour had begun to fall. She was nearly soaked through by the time she reached the hotel. She stepped inside and ignored the way her legs trembled slightly. It had been a good two weeks since Sasuke had left her so weak after he'd finished with her in his bed. She felt a heavy sigh working its way free. She moved up the stairs to knock on the door. Kakashi opened the door and let her in without a word. She moved within the door and leaned on the wall as he closed the door. He eyed her carefully as she looked at him. It'd been a week since she'd started coming into the city to follow Sasuke's _orders_. She tried not to think about what had happened in the last eight hours. Sasuke had come back from being gone and was in a really foul mood; more so than usual. She'd only asked him if there was something bothering him when he snapped. He hadn't even bothered to give her any indication to his intentions until he had her bent over the edge of his bed and was mercilessly and angrily releasing his stress into her. He'd held her by her legs and she'd collapsed when he'd finished. He'd just walked away calmly as if he hadn't just basically raped her. She was on the floor, shivering and trying to regain herself. She'd then gathered herself when she was able, cleaned up and headed out. She didn't bother telling him. He already knew.

Kakashi frowned while watching the way she stared blankly into space. He sealed the door and touched her arm. She jumped and looked at him through watery eyes.

"Does it always hurt…?" Her voice was just barely a whisper.

Kakashi's gut twisted at the sound and he closed his eyes. He pulled her into his arms and held her closely. "It's not supposed to."

"What is it supposed to feel like?" She asked, shaking her head. "I feel like a dirty whore."

Kakashi grimaced. He didn't agree with her methods, but he couldn't hold it against her. Countless kunoichi were eventually sent on seduction missions. He'd just never thought that his little Sakura would ever be one of them. He led her quietly to the bed and sat down with her, still holding her. He moved her so that she was cradled in his lap. He didn't know what to say, honestly.

"You're doing this for everyone." He sighed out finally. She looked up through wet eyelashes.

"I keep wondering why." She mumbled. "Why do I always suffer because of him?"

Kakashi stared into her face. He could see the little girl who looked up at him in admiration whenever he'd saved her; the teenager who'd defiantly sought out to prove herself and did just that; the woman who'd become one of the best medics of their time; to this woman cradled in his arms and staring at him with such eyes full of pain and hurt. He didn't know what possessed him; he'd probably never really know. His clothed lips pressed against hers softly. He felt her go utterly still in his arms. He was about to pull back when her body relaxed in his grip. One hand slid up to his hair. He moved his hand up and tugged his mask down, parting just long enough to do so before he pressed his naked lips to hers again. She sighed into the chaste kiss. He took the opportunity to dart his tongue into the warm opening and deepen the kiss. Sakura's eyes fluttered under her eyelids as his tongue danced with hers.

This kiss was so different to her. It was nothing like what Sasuke did. It was soft, gentle, and yet demanding in a way that made her stomach flutter. She moaned softly into his mouth as his warm tongue caressed hers. He pulled away a bit and moved onto his knees. She felt her back being laid down into welcoming softness before his lips were back. Sakura wrapped her arms around his shoulders loosely as he kissed her breathless. His lips slowly slid down her jaw, nipping just barely before his tongue lathed the area. Her stomach began to warm and tingle as she felt her body flush with arousal. His hands began to slide over her sides and chest. She arched into the feather light touch, wanting so much more than what he was giving at the moment. He chuckled softly into her collarbone as he suckled on the sensitive flesh there. She gasped a bit as his hands finally dove under her clothing. She half expected to hear cloth tearing but instead was pleasantly surprised when her shirt was lightly tugged up and over her head to be tossed somewhere nearby.

Kakashi froze at the sight before him. His eyes blinked once, twice before rage began to well up in him. She was bruised and there were remnants of bite-marks all over her. _Bite marks_. He growled low in his throat. He saw her flinch and bent down to remedy her fear. He kissed the bite marks gently before he nuzzled them with his nose. How the hell could Sasuke have been so…so…brutal? This was too much even for him. Kakashi ground his teeth before he kissed his way tenderly across her chest. Her breathing was heavy and discorded. He smiled against her flesh. His hands deftly unclasped her bra and removed the item from her before he descended upon the hand-sized mounds. He groaned as he tasted her and Sakura's small noises weren't making it any easier on the straining member within his pants. He couldn't think past the taste of her on his tongue and for that he was grateful. If he really thought about this, he'd probably lose all nerve and run. She deserved so much better. She deserved to be pleasured not used _for_ pleasure. He made his mind up; that was his goal. She was going to feel what it meant when they said _'making love'_. His left hand occupied her right breast with a slow massage that had her rubbing her thighs together. He used his fingertips to lightly trace over her abdomen muscles which quivered under his hands to the waistline of her pants. His hands disappeared within both lower clothing items until he found her pearl. He set to stroking and massaging the tiny slick nub and grinned against her breast as she made a choked sound of pleasure. He moved his mouth to her right breast before he treated it to the same attention.

She was panting and moaned and Kakashi could feel his own desire twitch in response. He sat back and slid her pants and underwear from her body stopping only to tear her boots off and throw them just as carelessly as her clothing. He then stared down at the gorgeous woman spread out before him like a buffet to a starving man. She blushed and looked away. Kakashi couldn't look away from her and sucked in a breath through his teeth.

"Kami, Sakura…when did you grow up?" He pondered aloud. Sakura looked back into his face and bit her bottom lip innocently making him groan inwardly. He returned his hand to her wet folds while crouching down to open mouth kiss her in a place she'd never been kissed before. Her eyes widened suddenly before he clamped down on her sensitive pearl. Her protest died out as a cry rang out from her. He partook of his feast eagerly while pumping his fingers in and out of her. He closed his eyes and savored the way she writhed and called his name while he felt her shiver with need. He could feel her walls beginning to constrict and pulled back. He sat up, smiling openly at her whimpers while he shed his clothing. She was wet enough now that she could accept him into her body easier. He teased her entrance with his own member before he slowly began to slide inch by glorious inch into her tight heat. His eyes rolled back as he suppressed the low groan that worked itself up into his chest. He settled into her and stared down at her. She looked scared and excited. He wanted to wipe away the former and help her hold onto the latter. "I won't hurt you."

"I…I know." She whispered, nodding at him. He nodded back and pulled his hips away from hers only to slide himself home again. And that's what she felt like. Home. He rocked his hips slowly before he dropped his hand down between them and began to stimulate her precious nerve bundle. She moaned and writhed against him. "K-Kakashi-s-sensei…"

Oh shit. She'd said the one thing that could undo him. He bit his cheek before driving himself in deeper and harder. She threw her head back, arching her back. He dug his hands into the pillow under her head as he thrust himself in and out in such a delicious rhythm that left them both panting and glistening. Sakura wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer to her chest with her arms. Her gladly complied, loving the way her chest moved on his. She was crying again and he felt his heart ache as the tears spilled down her cheeks. He kissed them away and she cradled his head to her as he made love to her. She felt something wonderful building up and when it seemed like she couldn't take any more, she reached it. She went still as her leg muscles shook and her eyes danced with white speckles. She arched her back high off the mattress.

Kakashi lost control of his release when she lifted off the mattress. It wasn't the action as it was how she said his name in the throes of her, probably first, orgasm. She clung to him like he was her life-essence and felt his seed fill her beyond what she could take. She was heaving lung full after lung full of air. She settled back against the mattress and looked up into a pair of mismatched eyes. For once, the sight of a sharingan didn't un-nerve her.

"Sakura, I shouldn't have…I'm sorry…" He closed his eyes as guilt raked him over the coals. Fuck. He'd just slept with his former student. What else could he possibly fuck up now?

Sakura shook her head. "No. Th-thank you." She looked away shyly and he smiled at her.

"Better?"

"Mmm…much." She replied, looking back with a blush. "I just…can't believe…with my sensei…"

He groaned and hung his head. "Please don't say that. You make me feel like a dirty old man."

"You _are_ a dirty old man!" She teased and laughed as he glared at her with a pout. Sakura closed her eyes and let her breathing steady out. He moved slowly out of her slick heat and laid beside her. His gaze lingered over her face as she fell into a light sleep. He allowed himself to follow after and closed his own eyes.

**…..**

Sakura opened her eyes, alert and awake. Something woke her. A light pressure on her legs and abdomen made her shift her gaze to the side. Kakashi's sleeping face greeted her. It was then she took the time to really look at his bare face. In all the years she'd known him, this was the first time she'd really been able to study the true face of the man. She felt an odd twist in her gut. Of course he'd be stunning to look at; just look at the rest of her team. The only exception she found to the handsome faced men surrounding her was Yamato-taichou and only because he had the tendency to creep the hell out of her from time to time. Even Sai was considered rather nice to look at. Naruto had grown into one decent looking man; he practically was a clone of his father the Yondaime Hokage. Sasuke…well, that was enough said there. Uchihas were almost always beautiful. Yet here she was, the runt of the group. The one who was plain and rather boring. Her own forehead drove her nuts. She carefully slid from the bed and padded into the bathroom. She wasn't a fool, Kakashi was awake and aware. She knew that he was just humoring her as she climbed into the shower. The heated water drowned her mind as she focused on the pinpricks of concentrated hot water on her skin. She scrubbed herself clean and stepped out, wrapping in a too large fluffy towel before stepping back into the room. It couldn't have been more than five in the evening. She crossed to the window and pulled herself up into it, staring at the downpour that left everything in a haze of mist and cold. She didn't look up as he moved to sit up and look across the room at her.

"Do you regret it?"

"Sleeping with you or with Sasuke?"

"…both."

"I saved myself for him, Kakashi. For all these years, I always held hope he'd come home and pick me. Now that I'm the one warming his bed…I can't help but wish it was someone else. I don't want to be this girl anymore. I hate it. I hate him." She sighed shakily. "But when I look at him…there are times I swear I see in him the same boy I loved. And it kills another piece of me."

"Sakura, you still haven't answered me."

"Stupidly, yes, I regret it. Every minute of it with Sasuke." She turned her gaze back out the window. "I shouldn't since it's exactly what I always dreamed of, but I do."

The weighted silence felt almost oppressive to her. She didn't want to look at Kakashi. Truth was, she couldn't lie to him and tell him that she regretted what happened between them. The words sitting on her tongue were frightening and made her want to run for the hills as fast as she could without ever looking back. This…taboo that hovered over her was one that made her ache uncomfortably. Oddly enough, she could justify sleeping with Sasuke. How better to get close to someone than have intimate relations? It was for the mission. She could easily brush it off as that. But with Kakashi? How could she justify something that should never have happened? Especially when he wasn't part of this mission in the first place?

He shifted and ran a hand through his messy hair. She tensed, waiting for it, but it didn't come. He didn't ask. He didn't press her for an answer about him. For that she felt both elated and disappointed. Didn't he want to know? Or was this just a big screw up to him? _There_ was something she didn't want to know. If she'd been a screw up to him…she'd rather go on ignorant of the fact.

"I should go…" She whispered more to herself than him.

"Probably." He agreed in a similar tone.

"I don't want to." She admitted even softer.

"I don't want you to either." She looked at him then. His eyes met her fleetingly before he looked away again. "But I understand that you have to."

"Yeah." She croaked, moving from the sill to where her discarded clothing lay. She redressed on autopilot before she paused awkwardly in the room. "He's going to expect progress soon."

"I'd expect no less."

She shifted her weight back and forth, not sure what to say. "I guess…goodbye for now?"

He nodded at her. She finally moved to the door and left quietly. She didn't bother with her henge seeing as how she had hardly enough energy left to even make a convincing one. The rain soaked her through in mere minutes once she stepped onto the street. She didn't pause on her way back to Sasuke. Her feet, however, slowly made the journey. By the time she reached the hide-out, she was shivering violently. Her boots clattered softly off the rocky floor, echoing the noise back at her off the walls. She paused at the cell room she'd been held it originally, actually missing it now. She blew out a long sigh and moved to take a step when voices floated to her. She frowned and tamped down her chakra to hide herself. She snuck closer to a room up on the right with the door slightly ajar. She pressed against the wall and listened closely.

"That's the plan?" Suigetsu's voice floated out with a bit of sarcastic flare. "Make her drag the asshole here to kill 'em both? What's the point of tapping her sweet ass then, Sasuke?"

"She's stupid enough to believe that I actually want her. Besides, if she actually were to conceive, she'd actually be worthy of sparing until my child was born. However, until then…she's merely a means to an end."

Sakura grit her teeth. _'Why you…you son of a bitch!' _ How could she have been so stupid? How could she believe she was anywhere _near_ gaining his trust? Damn. She took a steadying breath and moved away, having heard enough. So, the way to survive this was to get pregnant? Double damn. Sakura returned to the entrance of the hide-out and wondered what to do now. She didn't have many options. She closed her eyes and regrouped herself, reigning in her emotions like she'd been taught/forced to do in her brief Anbu training. Once she felt the dull numb of feeling nothing, she began back down the trail and opened her chakra up to alert others of her presence. She began past the door again with her head held high. It opened and the very thing she found herself loathing leaned into the frame, watching her curiously.

"Where were you?"

"Doing what you told me to do." She answered blandly, flavoring her words with boredom. "He's falling into the bait like a stupid fish to the wriggling worm. He really thinks he can 'save me' from you."

Sasuke chuckled, leaning his head to the side. "Of course he does."

Sakura wanted to let her emotions loose and give him a tongue lashing that would make him bleed internally for months. However, she shrugged and rolled her eyes. "There may be a kink in the plan. What if Naruto shows up?"

Sasuke stared at her as if he was trying to read through her. "Then I'll simply have to kill him too."

Sakura couldn't help it. She laughed and shook her head. "Yes, that plan seems to _always_ work out for you. You're on attempt, what? Five? Forgive me if I find that a little hard to believe." She knew it wasn't smart but she just wanted to get under his skin a little as payback. When her back was slammed hard enough into the wall to create large cracks in the surface, she grimaced in pain. She still flashed defiant eyes into angry crimson. "What, Sasuke…? Did I touch a little nerve there?"

"Don't believe you're irreplaceable."

"I don't. However, until you've found a replacement medic nin that can not only heal your eyes but also watch your stupid back begrudgingly…you're a little stuck, aren't you? Or did you really think my treatments will last forever? You constantly reuse your eyes and re-damage them."

"Don't preach at me."

"Don't, don't, don't." She sighed. "Fine, for now I'll back off but _don't_ believe I'm just some easy little guinea pig that you can use and toss away." Her eyes blazed with enough of her former rage that he looked intrigued. "I'm not like Karin. I won't bow down before you and just give in."

Sasuke smirked rather sudden before pulling back and stepping far enough from her. She watched him walk away down the corridor and disappear from her line of sight. Her eyes snapped to the movement still within the room.

"You really don't like living, do you bitchy?" Suigetsu asked with a grin.

"Do you?" She countered with a growl. Juugo stepped past him and glanced at her.

"He has his reasons, Sakura-san." Juugo stated with a tone that made her want to disappear due to the chastising he was giving her. She felt like a really horrible person. "Give him a reason to trust you."

"Give him?" She scoffed and shoved off the wall. "Try my shoes for the last several years and _then_ you can _dare_ to tell me to give _him_ a reason to trust me!" She turned to storm away before she slammed her fist into the rock beside her with a venomous curse. Of course, the one place she had to run to now to hide was straight to _him_. Go figure.

**…..**

She laid wide awake, staring at the ceiling. She probably should have been asleep. She just couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see and _feel_ Kakashi. It almost made her shiver just thinking about it. She draped her arms over her forehead suppressing the urge to sigh heavily in frustration. At least she was alone. She had no idea nor did she care where Sasuke was that night. However, she'd noted with frustration that he sealed her door shut…from the outside…at night. Escape wasn't an option apparently. Not even for a refreshing run through the forest area. She rolled over and glared at the door. She had been very careful and had always spaced her visits to Kakashi out. It'd been a good three or four days since. Just the thought of Kakashi made her flush. She groaned in frustration and rolled back over onto her side. He was in her head and it made what Sasuke did to her feel ever worse. She now _knew_ what it could be potentially and that alone drove her insane. She slammed her eyes shut and ground her teeth. She tucked her knees up to her chest.

"Damn you, bastard…" She hissed, not really meaning what she said.

"Hn." Answered her and she rolled over, sitting up quickly. Sasuke closed the door behind him and raised an eyebrow at her. She turned away and flopped back down.

"If you still have whatever woman's…stuff on you…please at least wash before you touch me." She grunted and tried to coerce sleep to take her. The bed shifted and dipped with his weight. She ignored him until he rolled over her. She glared up at him before her eyes widened greatly. The smell of sake rolled off him like perfume.

"Sakura…" He murmured softly, a bit slurred before he pushed his lips to hers. She reached up to push him away when he moaned against her and pushed her hands aside with actual gentleness. Fear raced over her quickly. Sasuke and gentle were not synonymous in any way. She pulled away a bit, turning her face to the side. He took the wrong idea and began to kiss down her face and jaw.

"You're drunk." She stated with a sigh.

"So?" He replied and that alone told her just how drunk he was. His teeth dragged over her earlobe in a way that actually made her hiss through her teeth. He chuckled. "You like that, don't you? You always did like my voice in your ear."

She shivered and tried to push him away again. "Stop it."

"Why?"

"I really don't like repeating myself, Sasuke. You're drunk. This is pointless."

"Shut up and let me!" He growled, scaring her slightly. He looked really hurt and she wanted to cry. This wasn't fair. Here he was, tender and trying to be gentle…but he was so drunk that he'd not remember any of it. She trembled as he lowered himself over her again. "Just let me."

She was so stupid. She knew that. Sakura gave in and let him. He fumbled with her body like an embarrassed boy. For kami sake, he blushed when he looked at her naked. He had pushed into her slowly before riding the pleasure coaster until he came inside her. She hated him even more now as he collapsed to fall asleep beside her. He was never fair. She may not have reached her own release, but it hadn't hurt. She moved from the bed. He didn't stir, another testament to just how far gone he was. She crawled into the bathtub with a towel and cried herself to sleep. She'd just allowed the boy from her youth to make love to her…and in the morning, he'd be dead again. It was like losing him all over again and it tore through her in a vicious way.


	6. Dreams Lead Us Astray

**Dreams Lead Us Astray**

Sakura dreamed but if she were to be asked about what, she'd not have an answer. She woke slowly and was shivering. Cold. She was damned cold. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking around at the bathroom. She sighed, remembering why she was in the bathtub and shivering. She rose from the tub floor right as the door flung open. She froze, half standing, half bent over with her right hand propped on the tub's edge. Her wide, shocked emeralds met a pair of crimson eyes that swirled in rage. She swallowed, wondering just what to do. Any sudden movements and she was sure that he'd break. A shiver washed over her and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth in a nervous show of emotion. She realized her mistake and began to reassemble herself mentally.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" He roared, crossing to her. She stood up fully and stepped back. Her face scrunched up in disgust.

"I didn't do shit! _You _came back drunk!"

"Why was I naked?!"

She stared at him like he was an idiot. "You wake up naked in your own bed and wonder why?" His hand flew at her and she managed to dodge.

"Did you fuck me?!"

Sakura paused before she barked out an angry laugh. "No, Sasuke! I didn't _fuck_ you! I don't _fuck_ you! _YOU_ are the one who uses _ME_!"

"So help me, Sakura…"

"So help you? I've tried that! It never worked!"

"Stop fucking shrieking!" He yelled back, grabbing his head in pain. She smirked triumphantly. So, he was hung over was he? Poor baby. He moved to lean against the door and glared at her. His eyes were still activated sharingan as they scanned her body. His eyes paused over her abdomen before he froze up. His entire frame went so still, Sakura wasn't entirely sure time hadn't stood still. She shifted uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She was glad for the towel but it didn't seem to do much.

His eyes lifted to hers slowly and he blinked. "You're pregnant."

She stared at him before she frowned. "Are you still drunk?"

"You have extra chakra swirling in your womb, Sakura."

She swallowed and looked down at her stomach. No. No, no, no. This was so not happening. Was it? No. He was wrong. He had to be. "I think you're mistaken…" She said but her voice quivered.

"I'm an Uchiha, Sakura. Not some run of the mill fool. You're pregnant. You can't be more than just barely pregnant yet the extra chakra says enough..."

Sakura wracked her brain, but seeing as how he'd done things to her so many times…the possibilities were ridiculously high. She pushed against the wall and slid down to the bottom of the tub. Well, at least she'd bought her ticket to living for at least nine more months. She didn't dare meet his eyes as the raw waves of emotions rose up and fell inside her. Did she just fail her mission? Or was this a way to complete this mission? She didn't know and she was scared out of her mind. Sasuke seemed to mirror her disbelief before he recovered.

"I'll have you examined in two weeks to be sure." She swallowed her emotions and looked up at him as he spoke.

"I'm a medic nin, idiot. I'll examine my own damn body and my own baby." She snapped without thinking. He stepped toward her before he faltered, flicking his gaze to her belly. He scoffed and stormed from the room.

"Fine. But you'll be required to be extremely careful. You carry an Uchiha in your womb. You should feel honored." The door snapped shut and Sakura stared at it.

"How can a whore feel honored?" She whispered, laying her head back against the cool tile.

**…..**

Sakura didn't dare to see Kakashi for the duration of the next two weeks. She woke from a dead sleep on the last day of her two week trial run. She gagged and threw herself across Sasuke's half-sleeping form and ran for the bathroom. She dropped before the porcelain basin and heaved everything and anything her body could out of her. Once she finished regurgitating everything she'd eaten in the past two days, she leaned her forehead on the cool surface. She closed her eyes and settled her hand over her stomach lightly before using the same energy she'd use to probe other women's wombs before. It was highly uncomfortable but she found what she was seeking. She withdrew her hand and stared at the floor unseeing.

"Well?"

She rolled her head to meet his gaze. She didn't have the energy to answer him and merely nodded once. Sasuke's blank expression melded into a proud and smug one. She averted her gaze.

"Congratulations, Sakura. You've earned your keep and position at my side." Sasuke stated before turning and leaving her. She couldn't feel the same about this as he did. She shoved back from the toilet slowly and washed her face. She had to see Kakashi. She needed some anchor that she could trust and right now…he was it.

Convincing Sasuke was not easy. In fact, he'd argued with her to the point he'd risen his hand to hit her before he paused. Apparently this fetus was too important to him to hurt her. It was a bitter-sweet notion. She'd stood up to him defiantly, flaunting it at him. His clan's rebirth was inside _her_. She had one hell of a hand to play now. He'd finally relented with the strict demand that she not use her chakra unless needed. She agreed only to get him the hell off her back. The trip to the hotel took her a while without use of her chakra. She hesitated at his door. She took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened and she didn't dare look at him as she stepped inside.

"Sakura, are you all right? It's been two weeks. I almost came to find you." She turned and looked at him; his concern stung her and moved her. Odd, it took the sensei that used to be so aloof and not seem to care too much was the one here making her feel worthy of something.

"Sasuke wouldn't let me."

Kakashi paused with an unreadable expression. "Is he on to you?"

"…not really. Even if he was, it won't matter now." She sighed and shifted before she nodded toward his bed. "Can I sit? This is…kind of…"

He nodded and motioned for her to do so. He's already sealed the door so he crossed the room with her. He, however, pulled up a chair to look at her. She sank onto the soft mattress and laughed without humor.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted without thought. Kakashi didn't move, nor breathe. She watched him carefully.

"…do you know—"

"When? No. Probably one of the times when he more or less forced me." She sighed and shoved her hair back from her face in frustration. "Doesn't matter when. I confirmed it this morning. That's why it took me a little over two weeks to come back."

Kakashi looked like he wanted to ask something but chose not to. "What did you mean by 'won't matter now'?"

"…he's going to keep me alive as long as I carry the baby. I have basically nine months to complete this mission now. If I don't…" She hung her head and stared at her hands. "He's not onto me, but I overhead him talking. He had planned to kill me when he killed you. He never intended us to work together. Not that I would, but…still. He doesn't know I overheard him, at least not concretely. He thinks he's deceiving me." She shook her head.

"Sakura, do you realize just what level this whole thing has moved to?"

"Not really." She let out honestly with a shrug. "I'm scared and not exactly thinking of a big picture here."

"If you carry…" Kakashi paused and looked away. "If you carry his baby, then you also carry a Konoha clan's rebirth inside you. If you let the baby fall into Sasuke's hands…you'll be truly killing Konoha. If you manage to keep the baby from him, he'll come after you with a vengeance that will make his hatred for Itachi and Konoha look like a penny dropped in a fountain."

Sakura gnawed her lower lip. "Gee, thanks Kakashi-sensei. I needed to have my horrible fate laid out before right here and now when I just found out I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry if it's a hard truth to hear, Sakura. But life is hardly fair, now is it?" His voice sounded rather bitter and Sakura frowned, tucking a leg up under her.

"So…what should I do?"

Kakashi sighed and ran his hands over his masked face. "I wish I could answer that, Sakura, I really do."

"Are you mad at me…?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Kakashi answered blandly, standing and moving to the windows.

"…I don't know but you sound pretty upset."

"What do you expect from me, Sakura? To be happy about this? To say, 'congratulations!' and shake your hand?" He'd never sounded more tired to her than he did then.

"I didn't expect anything from you, Kakashi-sensei…I just…needed you. I needed someone I knew I could trust. I'm sorry if I dumped too much on your shoulders…" She stood slowly. "I'll head back now and leave you alone…"

Kakashi rushed across the room and caught her arm, pulling her back as she reached for the door. "Sakura, no."

Sakura stood still, not knowing what to do. Her heart was flip-flopping between being hurt and angry. She'd come here wanting, in all honesty, some comfort. She hadn't expected him to seem upset and even a bit pissed at her. His arms slid around her and turned her to face his chest. She dug her fingers into his shirt and closed her eyes, inhaling his scent as it surrounded her.

"You didn't place too much on my shoulders. I'm sorry…this is just a lot for me to handle."

"You think it isn't for me?" She scoffed into his chest.

"I know. And I should be more understanding."

"I'm not asking that from you."

"Maybe not, but it's what you deserve."

"…Sakura…"

"Hmm?"

Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut, not even going there. He shook his head. "Stay with me?"

She looked up into his face. She smiled softly and nodded. "Hai…"

Kakashi led her to the bed and laid down with her. He laid on his side with her curled snugly against his chest. He held her closely and just enjoyed the moment with her. He used his free hand to run through her hair soothingly. A small sound made him still as he frowned. He leaned over and stared at her. She was asleep. Her mouth was parted slightly and the sound came again; a soft snore. He blinked before a silent chuckle rippled through him. So his little Sakura snored, did she? He moved testing how deeply she was asleep. She didn't even stir. He sighed and rolled onto his back, pulling her onto him and holding her to him. She must not have been sleeping well; not that he could blame her. He doubted he'd be able to sleep well in her place either.

Sakura slept for a few hours before she woke. She frowned, looking down at the chest she was lying on. She sat up and rubbed sleep from her eyes. She looked down through less-blurred eyes at Kakashi. He was reading Icha Icha with one arm propped behind his head.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He mumbled, thumbing a page over with great skill. She blushed and snorted at his comment.

"What time is it?"

"Hmm…five or so."

"I slept that long?" She gasped.

"Mm."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked very comfortable and I couldn't resist listening to your soft little snores."

She felt her face heat up. "You heard me snore?!" She squeaked in mortification.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes. And it's really cute. Like a large mouse. It's even better when you mumble something under your breath."

"I-I didn't!"

He nodded again with his famous eye crinkle. She covered her face with her hands. "Ohhhh…"

"Hungry?"

She opened her mouth but her stomach answered for her with a rumble that echoed in the room. She stared at him and he stared back slightly shocked.

"My, my, Sakura…"

"I-I haven't eaten breakfast today, okay?" She huffed defensively before he laughed softly and rose up. He moved to the side of the bed where the phone was at the bed-side.

"What would you like?"

Sakura smiled softly, "Ramen."

He glanced at her sideways. "Ramen?"

"I miss Naruto." She admitted. "It's the best I filler I can think of."

Kakashi nodded and lifted the phone. He ordered some room service before he sat back. He quirked a brow at the look she was giving him. "What?"

"Am I going to have to pay for this meal?"

He looked sheepish and reached a hand up to scratch the back of his head. "N-No. I can handle it this time."

"I'm holding you to that." She narrowed her gaze on him.

The food arrived in twenty minutes and they sat down to eat. Sakura inhaled the ramen with an appreciative sigh. She raised her chopsticks up between her hands. "Itadakimasu."

Kakashi mirrored her and mumbled it as well before they both began to eat in comfortable silence. Sakura moaned lightly at the food in her mouth. It was perfect. Kakashi's movements stopped as he looked at her. She didn't seem to notice as she continued to eat and made sounds of happiness every so often. He swallowed and cleared his throat. She looked up at him blinking.

"Yes?"

"Normally I'd not mind, but you seem to really be enjoying your food."

"…well, yeah…it's very good." She answered, brows furrowing in confusion.

"I can see that. You're moaning."

Her face turned brilliant red as she looked down quickly. "O-Oh…s-sorry."

"Sakura."

She glanced back up and tucked a stray strand behind her ear. "Y-yes?"

He stared at her face before he smiled at her. "You're so cute when you blush."

Her cheeks reacted instantly as they flared with a color of their own. She immediately averted her gaze back to her ramen. "Oh stop it, Kakashi-sensei…" She grumbled as she ate.

**…..**

Sakura felt like she was living a double life. With Sasuke, it was harsh and cruel. Often she found herself in situations where he did something that would have left her feeling that he cared for her only to realize it was only for the sake of the unborn Uchiha. With Kakashi, it was sweet and endearing. He'd sit with her curled in his lap while they planned on what to do and how. Oddly enough, talking about bringing down the rogue group was far more relaxing to the rosette than discussing simple baby needs with Sasuke. Then, as with all things, it began to fall apart on both sides. Kakashi knew things were getting down to the wire now. She may have nine months, but even so, she still had a mission to accomplish. She was feeling the strain on her of the whole damn issue. When she looked up from the bed, she knew everything was about to change by the look on Sasuke's face.

"It's time. Bring him."

It was curt and to the point. Sakura felt her pulse actually stop for a suspended moment in time. _"It's time. Bring him." _ With four simple words, she felt her heart seize in terror. Kill Kakashi-sensei? She'd effectively ran out of time. She swallowed her emotions and donned a smile as she nodded.

"Any particular time?"

"Now."

'_Shit.'_ She nodded and rose from the bed. She moved across the room. He stopped her with a hand on her elbow. She raised her eyes to his.

"Be sure to play your part well."

She didn't miss the threat underneath his bland tone. She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Shut up and let me go."

He removed his hand and she moved past him. It didn't take long for her make her way into the city. Although she wasn't supposed to use her chakra, she ignored the warning and flew through the landscape. She found his hotel room quickly and pounded on the door. He opened it and she looked at him unable to hide her fright.

"We've run out of time."

Kakashi stared into her wide eyes and nodded. He moved inside and grabbed his things, shoving them into his small bag and followed her. Sakura fidgeted.

"Calm down, Sakura."

"How can I?"

Kakashi pulled her to a stop and sighed. "You know we can do this."

She averted her gaze, hoping and praying her sensei was right. They moved toward the hide-out. They neared it and Sakura slowed. She stared at it, feeling dread pooling within her. She shifted to move. Her eyes widened before narrowing down as the attack happened. It wasn't anything that Sasuke had said. The Uchiha burst from the undergrowth leveling his blade infused with lightning at Kakashi. Kakashi pulled back just in time and dropped below. His hands flew into a series of symbols. Sakura realized in that moment that this was it. Sasuke's back-up would be already engaged if they were here. Nothing was going according to plan; but since her plans had yet to work out accordingly…she did something so Naruto-esque in nature. She went with it. Shifting, she waited for Sasuke's attack on Kakashi again. She lunged at both with fists powered up. Kakashi saw her attack coming and shifted, throwing himself back.

"Shannaro!" She hollered before her fist connected with the earth under Sasuke's feet. The Uchiha looked shocked briefly as he flew up into the air. He glanced back and she watched as the realization hit him. He'd been had. So he hadn't figured it out. She almost felt disappointed in the Uchiha heir. She smirked at him before moving to leap at him. Sasuke's eyes flew into sharingan before his hands made seals for his fire ball technique. A technique they both knew would be ineffective since she could dodge it. He was still focused on the baby. She could almost feel remorse for betraying him just for that. The next seconds flew by so quickly that she had no time to really process what was happening. In his moments of distraction via her; Kakashi-sensei had been utilizing his preoccupation with the rosette. Sakura watched in stunned silence as their former sensei's hand slid through Sasuke's abdomen while the sound of birds screaming in unison filled the air. Time stood still as she watched the blood spray and Sasuke's eyes widen. He looked down at his abdomen and Sakura wasn't sure why, but part of her wanted to cry. He fell to his knees, his technique dying on his lips. Sakura's hands twitched the need to heal him but she fisted them and turned her gaze to her sensei. Kakashi's face was unreadable as usual in battle. At least, mostly. She saw a cloud of rage in his eyes that he was keeping fairly well under wraps. She hardly heard the sound of nin approaching from behind. Sasuke looked into her eyes. Her lips quivered slightly at the look of pure betrayal in his eyes.

He fell forward and was bleeding out so quickly. So much blood. She knew he was dying. It wasn't hard to tell, even if she hadn't been a medic nin.

"Sakura! Now! Let's go!" Kakashi's voice cut through the din. She snapped back to herself with a gasp. Her feet moved and she was flying through the underbrush and dodging kunai and shuriken. They finally broke from the group as Kakashi grabbed her wrist and tore into the city with her. They ducked into a very busy mall and he dragged her to a hidden corner where he quickly donned a henge of a rather old man. She stared at him. He looked at her and sighed, casting a henge over her. She didn't care what she looked like as he let her carefully through the large crowd. The rogue nin scanned the crowds for them. Kakashi's pulse was so painfully obvious against her waist as he held her tightly to his side. They made it to the docks where he quickly paid for their fare across the sea. The next boat leaving was conveniently at that time. Luck was shining upon them for getting away as they boarded quickly. They were heading from Haha Island to Taro Island where they'd get a transfer to Tea Country's Degarashi Port. Sakura didn't rest until the ship was leaving the docks. She scanned over the occupants of the large ferry ship; she could tell none were of Sasuke's rogues. She still wouldn't rest until she was safely inside lands she knew better than the back of her hand. She looked at Kakashi.

"Ojii-san…I need to use the rest-room." She hinted heavily and he nodded. They found a restroom and slipped inside together, bolting the door. She'd caught a good glimpse of the younger woman he'd portrayed her as. She could easily take over for him. "You can let it go now."

Kakashi released the henge over her. He sighed and leaned against the wall in the restroom. She looked over him carefully. He looked…strained.

"Are you-?"

"Are you?" He countered before she could ask.

"…I don't know yet…" She answered honestly before sinking onto the toilet seat. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Cry." He turned his head away from her, giving her the privacy to do so. She bit down on her bottom lip. A few tears slipped quickly down her cheeks. He whispered and she wasn't sure she was supposed to hear them. "He was, after all, the father of your child."

The reminder was all it took. She steeled herself and shook her head. "No. I won't cry over him. Never again."

"I just killed him, Sakura. I just killed my student and the man who fathered your child." She could hear the bitter anguish in his voice and she rose. It wasn't her that needed to be comforted this time. She moved and wrapped her arms around him.

"You told me once before…it was never a burden I should have had to bare. Now, I want to tell you the same. It was never something _you_ should have had to burden. And I don't want you to. We did what had to be done. _You_ did what had to be done."

Kakashi closed his eyes and let her hold him. He sighed before he nodded and pulled himself together. "Don your henge again. We should do our best to keep them up for as long as possible. In the next port, we will change them and purchase more tickets."

Sakura nodded, stepping back. She slid her henge back into place. As they stepped outside of the restroom, she breathed deeply. She recounted the days; it'd been a good two and half months now since she'd set out on this difficult mission. She'd never dreamed of how she'd return to Konoha.

At the next port, they changed henges discretely as Kakashi had said they should. They boarded the next ship to cross the ocean for Tea Country. They were a 'married couple' returning home from their 'honeymoon'. The ship ride to Tea Country would take a day or two, depending. They got to their suite and Sakura sank gratefully onto the bed. She was so tired and feeling rather…green. And not in a good way. Traveling by ship never bothered her before. It did now. She laid down and rested her eyes.

"Once we get to Tea Country, I'll send word to Tsunade-sama through Pakkun." Sakura peered at him with one eye.

"Okay." She closed her eye again.

Kakashi moved and sat on the bed beside her. He reached to touch her stomach but stopped himself and pulled his hand back. "You should rest." He rose awkwardly and moved across the room, placing his henge back into place. She frowned without opening her eyes.

"That's what I'm trying to do." The door clicked, signaling his departure. She rolled over and looked at the empty room. "I just wish you would have stayed with me…"

* * *

_Yes, I killed Sasuke. Well, no correction, Kakashi did. But at my behest. I feel like this part is moving a bit fast, but I never intended for this fanfiction to be very long. So if it's rushed, sorry. I had to re-write this chapter so many times that I finally threw my hands up and said 'fudge it! It's going up as is!' _

_I didn't make up Haha Island. It's really on the Naruto-verse map. Promise. I've been studying it religiously for writing this story. It cracked me up when I read 'Haha' Island._

_Thank you all for the reviews, they are always appreciated. Not sure when I'll get the next one up, but I'll try! I promise! _

_**Erika Hearken**_


	7. Rough Hewn Path

**E.H.**

_Sorry for the delay. Life tends to kick me in the butt. Especially when it comes to work. Bah. But here it is! The next one! I have the next two written as well. The last one I just…I may have to tweak it a bit. I think if fails epically and needs a LOT of reworking. But we'll see. Here it is! The next chapter! Enjoy!_

_Quick Side Note: __**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!**_

* * *

**Rough Hewn Path**

If Sakura never had to look at a ship again in her life, it'd be too soon. The twenty-two year old woman sighed warily as she traveled alongside her former sensei. They had long since made land-fall and began the long trek up through Tea Country heading for Fire Country and their home village, Konoha. It'd been a good few hours since they'd began their journey. Kakashi finally pulled them to a stop and stepped off the beaten path. He used his ninken summoning and called for Pakkun. The small dog poofed into the area with a greeting of, "Hey Boss." The small dog's eyes wandered to Sakura.

"Ah. Sakura-chan. Long time no see." He then stopped and sniffed with a frown that looked odd on a canine. "You smell funny."

Sakura deadpanned. "Thanks. I tried hard."

Kakashi shot her a quick look before looking back at Pakkun. Pakkun looked about to ask but Kakashi shook his head once before he held out the scroll report to the dog. "Deliver this directly to Tsunade-sama. She'll understand when she reads."

Pakkun grunted and nodded. He was gone in a puff of smoke. Kakashi rose and turned to look at Sakura. "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine." She yawned slightly.

"You snapped poor Pakkun's head off."

"I'm tired. Is that a crime?"

Kakashi threw his hands up in front of him in a placating gesture. "No. Would you like me to carry you?"

Sakura stared at him for a long moment. He half expected her to snarl at him and tell him off for treating her like a child before she sighed and nodded. "That'd be nice."

He nodded and turned, crouching for her. She walked up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He hooked his arms around her knees while lifting her onto his back. She sighed in content.

"Comfy?"

"You have no idea." She rested her forehead on his shoulder blade. Kakashi took to the trees to travel faster. It only took around five minutes before he felt her body slacken as her breathing evened out. He shook his head in wonder. How could she sleep so soundly while being carried like this? The jarring motions alone would have kept him awake. Well, maybe. He couldn't imagine just how tiring the pull on her chakra was to carry such a strong bloodline within her. As soon as it flooded up in him, Kakashi tried to stamp it down. He ground his teeth against the bitter wave of anger that dared to overwhelm him. It shouldn't have bothered him that she was pregnant with Sasuke's child. It shouldn't. But for some reason, it truly pissed him off to the deepest corner of his soul.

'_Let go, Hatake.' _He told himself as he traveled through the trees. _'She was never yours to begin with.'_

Of course, his irrational mind had to answer back. It was only one simple sentence, but it tore him apart in such a way that hurt as much as when he'd found out that Tobi was actually Obito.

'_But she was for one night.'_

He wanted to yell in frustration at his own mind. It wouldn't ever be. He didn't deserve her. She deserved someone that wasn't so broken. Hell, she deserved much more than what she'd been given in the last two months. He felt a bit of indignation toward Tsunade for placing Sakura in such a situation. How could she ever begin to explain away this injustice to the one woman who had done nothing but love the damaged one?

'_Maybe she could love someone as damaged as me one day…'_

He had to stop before he fucked up and dropped her. He watched the sun begin to dip down the horizon. They'd have to camp and he had little more than his own things for camping. He didn't hesitate, however as he found a secure location for them for the night. He dropped down and very carefully moved her to rest in the roots of a large tree. He didn't let her far from his sight as he set up a barrier of trip-wires and chakra tags that would alert them in the event of someone crossing them. He started a fire up and set out his sleeping bag. Once he was certain it was proper enough for her, he moved to her side. He lifted her, being mindful not to wake her before he laid out her on the slightly opened bag. He zipped it closed around her. He then sat down, pulling her slightly into his lap. He stared into the fire as it crackled in the night air. She shifted and made a sound of content. He looked down and brushed her hair from her face lightly.

"Who are you thinking of, Sakura?" He asked her softly, not really expecting an answer. He looked up and stared into the night sky. Several minutes ticked by while the sounds of night surrounded them.

"Ka…kashi…sen…sei…" She mumbled sleepily. He looked down in slight shock, hearing his name. He smiled at her and nodded at her.

"I'm right here. Always."

**…..**

Sakura shot up straight, causing the shinobi male to wake with a start and have a kunai at the ready instantly. She was halfway across the trip-wires before she heaved loudly into the undergrowth. Kakashi managed to rub some sleep from his eyes before he moved to her side. He knelt beside her and pulled her hair aside as she emptied her stomach. He looked away, not exactly ecstatic to see the contents. However, he'd had enough experiences with drunks to know how to handle such situations. When she finished, she sat back and leaned her head on the nearby tree.

"Sorry…" She croaked.

"No need to be." His eye crinkled at her. "I heard morning sickness was a bitch."

"She's a nasty bitch with a lot on her vendetta plate." Sakura agreed. "It's even worse when she strikes in the middle of the night."

"Mm." He winced in sympathy. He rose to his feet and held out his hand to her. She took it and seriously wanted to find an entire jug of mouth wash. He moved them back to the camp and dug in his bag. He held out a water bottle to her. She took it appreciatively, flashing him a weak smile. Once she had cleaned her mouth to the best of what she had available, she looked at the campsite.

"Did you…set up camp just for me?"

He didn't answer, just shrugged. Sakura watched as he wordlessly picked up said camp. Her eyes lowered a bit as she smiled at his back softly. She turned away and ignored the way her heart swelled with the knowledge.

"Should only be another day before we reach Fire Country."

She nodded. "All right." He finished packing up and slung his bag on before approaching her. She frowned slightly before he turned around and dropped down for her to climb onto his back again. She fought the blush in vain that rushed over her face. "T-that's not necessary, Kakashi-sensei…"

"Humor me."

She stared at his wide expanse of back. She swallowed the lump in her throat and moved to loop her arms around his neck again. He lifted her with a little too much ease for her comfort. She knew he carried her last night, but she didn't remember much since she'd fallen asleep. She was very awake now. She was no stranger to the fact that she was straddling her sensei's back. She felt his muscles work under her skin as he moved through the trees. She buried her nose in his back. Kami he smelled good.

"Are you sniffing me?" There was obvious humor in his deep voice. She flushed at the implication and was so thankful he couldn't see her face.

"No. I'm resting my head."

"Sakura…I'm a ninken master. I know what sniffing feels like."

"I'm sure you do."

He chuckled and she felt it vibrate next to her thighs. The images that rose up in her head made her want to die of embarrassment while at the same time beg for him to stop and reenact them with her. She squinted hard and tried to shove all thoughts of such aside. This was going to be one hell of a long day.

**…..**

The next few days stretched on in the same manner. Sakura was absolutely awe-struck by her former sensei. He'd always amazed her as a child. But here he was, carrying her like it was no big deal while traveling using his chakra for days on end. Her admiration for the man had gone up exponentially. They were halfway through Fire Country at that point. She felt her nerves twist as they neared home with each hour. They'd yet to hear back from Pakkun. Did Tsunade get the report? Was she going to be arrested on the spot? What would become of her baby? The last question hit her like a sack of bricks to the gut. Her baby. Kami, why hadn't she thought of that earlier?

"Kakashi-sensei, stop!" She cried suddenly and he faltered. He stopped on the next branch and looked over his shoulder at her.

"What's wrong?"

She had to catch her breath and bite down on the urge to cry. Damn her hormones! They wouldn't leave her be! The tears began to slide down her face anyways. She could tell from the sudden, _'oh shit'_ expression on Kakashi's face that he thought something had happened to her.

"W-what are they going to do to my baby?"

Kakashi was seriously confused for a few moments before he caught on to what she was asking. A little out of blue, he turned and looked toward Konoha.

"Who do you think is in Konoha right now?"

She pressed her lips together in thought as her sudden tears slowed. "Naruto…Tsunade-shishou…Ino…"

"Of all those people you listed, would any one of them ever do anything to you or your baby?"

She stared at the back of his head, wondering how she ever got so lucky and cursed to have such a brilliant man as a teacher. "No…"

"Then you have nothing to worry about." He shrugged as if the conversation were just a run of the mill, usual day to day topic. He set off again.

A poof exploded on the right side of them. "Yo! Boss!"

"Ah, Pakkun." Kakashi paused again and nodded to the ninken.

"Tsunade-sama received the message. She said all will be ready upon your return."

Sakura let out the breath she hadn't been aware she was holding in relief. "So…everything's…okay?"

"Seemed to be, for the most part." Pakkun looked at her funny like he couldn't tell if she was going to growl at him or pet him.

Kakashi would have laughed at the expression on the dog's face if he didn't relate so fully with the canine. He himself didn't know what to expect from the pink-haired woman on his back anymore. He knew pregnant women were hormonal and had…mood swings. But he'd never been on the direct end of one or several before. Now, he'd get the unfortunate privilege to say he'd been at the receiving end of such mood swings.

"Good. And Naruto?"

"Ordered to be on standby and only to meet you _at the gates_." Pakkun stressed in un-doubtfully Tsunade's own words.

Kakashi nodded and pushed himself even harder to reach Konoha as soon as they could. When night fell, he didn't slow. Sakura protested that, saying he needed rest, but he ignored her. She finally gave up and ended up falling asleep on his back yet again. Kakashi didn't slow once until he saw the lights of Konoha rising up from the darkness ahead. He sighed in relief and began to slow upon approach. He dropped from the trees onto the path and walked toward the gates. He bounced Sakura lightly on his back.

"Sakura…we're home. Wake up."

She moaned and blinked blurry eyes awake. She sat up a little and watched as the gates drew nearer. She sighed and smiled against his shoulder.

"Welcome home, Kakashi-sensei."

"…and to you too, Sakura."

The moment he stepped through the gates, Izumo and Kotetsu moved up to them.

"Tsunade-sama said to go straight to her office the moment you arrived."

Kakashi nodded. He headed in that direction. He ignored any stares or half-greetings from anyone else. He arrived at Tsunade's door and finally set Sakura on her feet. He knocked lightly. He did not expect the blonde Hokage to whip the door open herself and immediately move out into the hallway. She didn't speak a word to them but instead grabbed Sakura's wrist and began dragging her back down the hallway. Kakashi followed blindly as they made their way to the hospital. Tsunade then began barking out orders as she demanded Sakura lie down on a hospital bed that was then wheeled down the hallway. It was no secret that Kakashi hated hospitals; he could swear the very walls would burst into flame at any moment. He should have bolted the moment Tsunade entered the building, but instead he found himself following the Hokage and in turn, Sakura. He stepped into the same room as Tsunade's hands glowed with energy before she began scanning over Sakura's abdomen. The other doctor in the room began to prep some weird machine for the blonde woman. He shifted nervously, unsure of what to do or say and quite honestly very worried over Sakura.

Tsunade finally leaned back with a sigh and closed her eyes. "No damage has been done to the fetus. You're roughly almost a month and two weeks along." The honey-eyed woman stared at Sakura with obvious strain on her face. "Sakura, what happened?"

Sakura looked at the ceiling. "I did what I had to for the mission."

Tsunade's eyes softened with obvious pain and nodded, not pressing it. She then turned on Kakashi with a glare. "As for _you_, Hatake Kakashi! You are on a leave of absence for three months for directly disobeying my orders!"

Kakashi moved to protest when she held up a hand. "The elders called for _much_ worse! I don't want to hear it!" She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "If you hadn't been there…I have a feeling Sakura would have been in a worse situation. Therefore, take the lesser punishment gratefully, Hatake."

Kakashi grumbled but nodded, leaning back against the wall.

"Tsunade-sama…I failed. Kakashi-sensei was the one to fulfill the mission—"

"Oh shut up." Tsunade snapped with no force to her tone. She smiled at Sakura. "You didn't fail. You got much closer to Sasuke than anyone in this village for years. For now, let's just focus on that little one growing inside you."

Sakura nodded and laid back on the bed.

**…..**

Naruto sat at her kitchen table, staring at the slight bump growing on his friend. "I still can't believe it…"

"Just stop, Naruto." Sakura sighed as she moved to set the tea before him. "I don't want to talk about it, _again_."

"I know, I know. It's just…hard ya know? He's really gone."

Sakura sank into the seat across from him. "It is hard to believe."

"So…?"

"So what?"

"Well, have you talked with Kakashi-sensei at all since?"

"Of course I've talked with him. He comes over from time to time to check in on me." Sakura shrugged, not really wanting to go over the details and complications to her relations with Kakashi. It had been strained and…well…just distant with him for over a month and a half after their return. He came over to check on her, sure…but he never talked about much or stayed long. It was like he couldn't stand the sight of her stomach. A small twinge of anger and hurt rose up in her at the thoughts that had been plaguing her of late.

"Do you need anything?" Naruto asked as he rose. "I'm getting some stuff from the store."

Sakura shook her head. "No, but thanks."

"Just holler if ya need anything, Sakura-chan!"

"All right. Tell Hinata-chan I said hi." Naruto turned pink as he coughed.

"Y-yeah…okay…" He turned and left her apartment. She giggled. It was nice to see him actually trying a relationship with the shy girl. She moved to dump his tea with an eye roll. He never did drink his tea.

"Yo."

She turned with a start to look in her doorway. Kakashi stepped through and his eye traveled to her stomach almost as if magnetically drawn there.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei. What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. Naruto just left?"

"Yeah." She stated, moving into the living room where her basket of clean laundry sat. She glared at it as if were slinging insults at her that only she could hear. She sank onto the chair and grabbed the nearest item, flopping it into her lap. "Would you like to sit?"

"…nah…probably shouldn't. I have—"

"Things to attend to." She answered for him without looking up. He rubbed his neck and chuckled nervously.

"Yeah."

She closed her eyes. "Are you disappointed in me?"

"What?"

"Are you disappointed in me?" She repeated, opening her eyes to peer at him. "You come over to check on me but you take one look at my stomach before you just…leave."

Kakashi looked like he was caught. He looked about to bolt through the open door before he stepped inside the apartment more fully and closed the door. "I'm not disappointed in you, Sakura."

"Then what is bothering you?!" She burst, throwing her hands up.

"Something that you just couldn't understand."

"Try me!"

"No."

"How am I supposed to fix this if you won't tell me what is really wrong?!"

"It's not something you can fix!"

Sakura recoiled from his words as if slapped. It wasn't often, if ever, that she heard her sensei raise his voice and it'd never been at her unless she was in danger. "Then what _can_ I do?"

Kakashi grit his teeth and looked away from her. "…there's nothing you can do. It just is what it is."

Sakura shook her head and stood up, throwing the shirt into the basket angrily. "Whatever! Be that way!" She stormed toward her bedroom and slammed the door. She crossed to her bed and flopped down on her back. She glared at the ceiling, knowing she was acting like some stupid teenager. She closed her eyes and draped her arm over her face. The sound of a door opening and closing softly made her sigh. The bed shifted slightly as he sat down next to her ribs.

"Sakura…look at me."

"No."

"Please."

She growled but complied and looked into his eye. "What?"

"…do you ever…wish it was me?"

She blinked and frowned, sitting up. "What…?"

"Do you ever wish it was me instead of him?" He glanced at her stomach.

She realized what he was saying and had to look away as a swell of emotion rushed her. "All the time…" She admitted on a whisper. "But I won't just desert this baby because of my rocky past with its father."

"I didn't ask you to." His voice was hurt, offended even. She looked back at him.

"I know you didn't."

"I'm not sure what to do. That's why I have to leave. I want to see you and I want to make sure you're okay, but when I see your belly…" Kakashi sighed and looked away from her to focus on the picture on her desk. He stared at the four familiar faces.

'_I don't deserve to have you.'_ He stood to leave. Sakura grabbed his wrist and stared at him bewildered. He looked at her confused.

"W-what did you just say?" His brows furrowed until it sank in that he'd spoken his thoughts aloud. No turning back now.

"I don't deserve to have you." He repeated softly.

Sakura's eyes watered and he cursed inwardly for making her cry. She moved onto her knees and tugged his arm closer to her. He followed and ignored the tiny voice in the back of his mind that said to run and never look back. He was too damaged, too broken. He, however, still wrapped his arms around her small frame and lowered his lips to press against hers. She raised her hands and laced them throughout his silver hair. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. He moved his hand up and pulled his mask down before pressing his lips back against hers. She met his lips eagerly. He pulled her harder against him while being careful not to crush the slight swell of her stomach that was just now beginning to be noticeable. They parted to breathe. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Why don't you deserve me?" She asked breathlessly.

"I'm not a whole man, Sakura. I'm not a good man."

"When did I ever ask you to be?"

"…you don't have to. You're too good. I don't want to taint that."

"How could you taint me?" She rolled her eyes. "If you think I'm still not tainted after Sasuke…then you're really a stupid genius."

"That doesn't work."

"I know. So you're either a genius or an idiot. Which is it?"

"Hmmm…"

"My, my, Kakashi-sensei. Are you hesitating about your own intellect?"

"There is no safe way to answer that."

"Let me be the one to decide what I deserve or don't deserve. I don't deserve to have you walk away from me now. Don't you think we've been through enough to at least…try?"

"Sakura, I'm fourteen years your senior. I'm your sensei. Things are too wrong for us to try."

"How old am I?"

"Twenty two…?"

"And you?"

"Thirty six."

"Funny isn't it. When you say the numbers out loud, they don't seem to matter much, do they?"

"I'm still your sensei."

"No. You're not. You haven't been my sensei for almost nine years."

"Then why still call me 'sensei'?"

"Old habits die hard."

"Sakura, you're not making this easy."

"I wasn't trying to."

"People will frown down upon us."

"People are already frowning down upon me for carrying an Uchiha child with no father."

"That wasn't exactly escapable."

"Nor was developing feelings for my _former_ sensei."

Kakashi stared at her for a long moment. "You're a conniving little imp, you know that?"

"I do." She grinned at him. "Had to learn how to get by somehow."

He smirked before leaning down to capture her petal-soft lips again. It amused him that she was so much like her namesake. Her hair, her eyes, her skin, her lips…they were all soft and looked so innocently gentle. It was what made her incredible strength and chakra control so frightening. His hands worked into her hair as his lips explored her mouth lazily. Sakura held on to his biceps with her small hands. It thrilled him to know that if she really wanted, all she had to do was squeeze just right and his bones would practically disintegrate. The enticing part of staying in Sakura's hold was the fact that both knew either one could easily kill the other in a moment if they truly wanted to.

"Kakashi…" She sighed against his lips and he made a low, happy sound into her lips before pulling back to look into her eyes. Her face was so open and easy to read in that moment. "Stay with me tonight?"

How could he possibly say no to her? He nodded mutely and moved her into his arms so that he could press their lips together while he laid her back on the bed. His hands roamed her body. Hers left trails of heat and tingling in their paths. Clothing shed without thought or care. His lips tortured her fully; her lips continued to utter such soft, wonderful noises. That place in his chest that he'd tried to bury and forget tightened and throbbed painfully. His swollen member was practically begging him to take her. His heart pounded like thunder in his ears. He couldn't take it any longer and pressed himself into her welcoming heat. She moaned and lifted her hips to take him in easier. His hand slid over her stomach to settle on the small swell. He rocked his hips slowly, taking such care not to hurt her or the small life inside of her. She turned the tide on him and hooked her ankles at the small of his back, urging him closer. He stilled.

"Sakura, the baby…"

"Will be fine." She whispered with a hint of annoyance. "That's what the water-sack is for. It absorbs all sorts of shock. Just please…"

He heard the whimper as she tried to tell him with her hips just what to do. He nodded and obliged, allowing himself to get lost in her. She clenched the bedding beneath her and he watched her chest bounce from the torturous rhythm before he choked on a loud groan. Her breathing hitched before an extended, low moan filled the air around them. He could feel her walls clenching around him in desperation as his own release built higher and higher until his vision blurred. He threw his head back and ground her name out as he spilled his seed inside of her. They laid panting in a sheen of sweat. Kakashi's arms quivered as he moved to the side and dropped beside her. She smiled as she looked at him. Her fingers toyed with the few pieces of sweat-slicked silver hair that hung in his face. He returned the smile before he moved to press his lips to her temple.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you."

"You're forgiven." She whispered back as she rolled over and nuzzled into his chest. "Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"You feel good."

"Mm…you too."

* * *

…_yes. It is possible to have sex while pregnant. It doesn't hurt the baby. I looked it up to be sure I had my facts straight. Probably the most embarrassing research I've done yet. But I do it for the sake of my writing! In any case, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. There IS more coming, I promise! _

_Feel free to leave a review on your way out!_

_**Erika Hearken**_


	8. Don't Stop Now

**E.H.**

_Another update? And so soon? I know! Amazing! I felt I needed to post the next couple of chapters this weekend and type up the last one/ones. It's been a horrendous week and I need something to distract me. This story is what I want! Well, this and another few. But this one mostly. _

_Thank you all so very much for your reviews! It's because of you lovelies that this gets updated at all! I appreciate ALL of your words and prods._

* * *

**Don't Stop Now**

Sakura woke slowly and yawned lazily. She turned and snuggled into the warmth surrounding her. A satisfied sigh breached her pursed lips. She didn't bother opening her eyes. Her stomach was snug to the personal space heater that she'd become used to sleeping with. An amused snicker make her crack an eye open to give him a look that clearly stated that she didn't appreciate the noise.

"You remind me of a kitten."

"You remind me of a badly trained dog." She retorted, snuggling back against him. "Now shut up and stop ruining the moment."

"Pardon? Badly trained? Since when was I supposed to be trained?" He ignored her last comment and leaned back. His mock-insulted face was a mask that she easily saw through. His eyes were sparkling with mirth as he stared at her in 'hurt'.

"All men are animals, Kakashi. Some just make better pets than others."

"I'm hurt, Sakura." He touched his hand over his heart. She snorted and rolled to sit up. She grunted at the effort.

"Ugh…" She planted her bare feet on the floor and stared down at the floor waiting for the vertigo to fade.

"Are you all right?" His playfulness was gone and replaced with worry as he leaned over her shoulder.

"I'm fine. I didn't realize just how much chakra a baby takes." She mumbled as she rubbed her distended belly. She was currently starting into her third trimester now. It was odd how she and Kakashi had managed to fit snugly into a sense of normalcy; they shared a bed every night. They would often just lay in the comfort of each other's arms. Sakura found that when he was gone on missions, she couldn't sleep. She'd grown too accustomed to his chest fit snugly to her back. She'd come to terms with her feelings for her former sensei, allowing them to be. However, after Sasuke, Sakura hadn't dared yet to utter the truth of her heart. She wasn't afraid of being rejected. It wasn't that at all. She wanted to be fair to Kakashi. This was something Ino didn't understand and had positively wanted to mutilate the rosette for. Sakura could recall the last time they'd spoke on the matter.

"_Tell him already! You're living with and doing kami knows what else __**to**__him! Don't you think he deserves to know?!" The blonde exploded over their shared take-out in her family's flower shop. _

_Sakura sighed and put her chopsticks down. "Ino, please. It's not that simple. There is no cut and dry with Kakashi. It's…it's different."_

"_How?!"_

"…_if I told him the truth of my feelings…it wouldn't be fair to him."_

"_Kami, Billboard Brow! If I knew you'd become this much of a damned confusing hypocrite, I'd have spent less time trying to figure you out!"_

"_I don't want to trap him!" Sakura blew finally, hiding her eyes from one of her best friends. "If I tell him that I love him, it'd be like begging him to stay with me and be my support forever! I have a baby…and it's not even his! How could I ask something like that of him?!"_

"_He's with you NOW isn't he?"_

_Sakura bit her bottom lip and sighed. She didn't dare hope. Hope killed. She could see that now._

"Sakura…?"

She looked up suddenly and blinked. "Hm?"

"I asked if you needed anything."

"Oh. No. I'm fine. I—" She was cut off as a tiny foot gave her a firm kick to the undercarriage of her ribs. She grunted softly and glared at her belly. "Hey! Don't kick you mother, brat…"

Kakashi laughed and moved off the bed and rested on his knees. He kissed her belly with a feather light touch. "Be kind to your mother."

As if working magic, the flip-flopping and brutal attack on her insides subsided at the sound of Kakashi's deep voice vibrating against her flesh. She felt tears prickle her eyes and had to look away. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. Kakashi rose and shook his head.

"I suppose I should get going now." He ran his hand through his hair haphazardly. "I'm sure Tsunade-sama's already planning to dispatch Naruto to come get me."

"Oh probably." Sakura mused. "Think it's another mission?"

"Hm. Not sure." He shrugged and looked at her oddly. She frowned, wishing she could go with them. She missed missions. She missed _doing_ something. However, she was forced to be on leave due to her 'condition'. She was pregnant, not injured damn it! But even still, Sakura understood the reasons why. As a ninja, she could actually _tell_ what kind of demand the baby's presence made on her body. If she'd been a civilian, she'd probably never realize just how much chakra it took to carry the child. She felt weaker and it made her feel slightly saddened. Kakashi obviously misread her expression.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Sakura."

She looked at him with a smile. "I'm not worried."

"Hm?" He looked skeptical but she waved her hand at him.

"Just go! Tsunade-sama is probably getting ticked off now."

"Ah." He turned and walked to where he'd left some clothing in her closet for when he stayed over. Since that was practically every night, she started feeling like he'd moved in. She didn't mind though. Watching him dress was both a torture and a treat for her. She blushed slightly as her thoughts turned rather naughty. It was rather funny; if she had still been her younger self she would have been screaming at him to cover up faster. The thought of her sensei nude then would have made her so embarrassed and disgusted that she'd not be able to think straight for weeks. Now, she couldn't think straight for a very different reason. She not only appreciated her view of his well-formed backside and body, but she blushed knowing exactly _what_ those muscles could do to her. She suppressed the shudder that almost tore through her violently.

"I'm going to Ino's later."

"Mm."

"Then I'll start dinner."

"Hai." He answered and turned with just pants on still unlatched. She let her eyes wander over his chest shamelessly. He smirked at her. "Find something to look at?"

"Always." She grinned back and tilted her head to the side. He pulled a clean masked shirt over his head. She'd come to find out that he _did_ in fact have more than _one_ shirt or mask. He actually had a variety; they were just all the same tone and colors. He crossed to her and pressed his covered lips to hers in a chaste kiss that still managed to warm her cheeks. "See you when you get home."

"I'll be home." He whispered before pulling away and tugging on his jounin vest. He disappeared around the corner. She couldn't hear him place his shoes on but she heard the door quietly click shut. She laid back and smiled. She relaxed for a good twenty minutes before growing too bored and rose to shower. Once she was washed, clean, and satisfied with her appearance, she headed out. Her first stop was the grocer. She bought all the necessary items for dinner before she moved on to the flower shop. She'd promised Ino that she'd hang with her for a while during the day. The bells over the door chimed as she stepped inside. Ino looked up calling out a welcoming before recognizing her and grinning.

"Yo! Billboard Brow!"

"Ino-pig." She greeted just as enthusiastically with a smile. She moved to the counter and then around it to the back. She shoved her groceries into the fridge in back before pulling out the lunches she'd bought them. She came out and handed Ino hers.

"Ooh! You brought food!"

"When do I not?" Sakura snorted, taking a seat with effort; much to her displeasure.

Ino noticed. "Want me to get a different seat up here?"

"No. I'm a proud kunoichi of Konoha. I'll not be coddled just because of this little one." She chuckled, running her hands over her belly fondly.

"Think of any names yet?"

"…kind of…" Sakura hedged, not meeting Ino's gaze.

"Well?" Ino prodded, opening up her store-bought bento.

"None that are right." Sakura shrugged, knowing Ino wouldn't drop it.

Ino frowned. "Nothing like…Sasuke right?"

"Of course not!" Sakura snapped, glaring at the blonde. Ino threw her hands up defensively.

"Hey! Just curious! You're the one not talking!"

"I just…don't want to talk about it right now. That's all."

"How's the relationship front going?"

"Same." Sakura bit down on the small portion of rice on her chopsticks.

"You still haven't told him."

"How can I, Ino? I already told you why."

"Sakura…" Ino sighed and looked at her seriously. "That baby is going to wish for a dad. No matter what you do or say, a baby needs to have some form of daddy." The blonde choked a bit and turned away. Sakura winced, knowing how hard those words were to say. She reached out and tugged the blonde toward her. She hugged Ino tightly as she struggled with her tears. Ino gave up and leaned her head on her best friend's shoulder and sighed shakily. "I miss him so much, Sakura. You have no idea."

"You're right. I don't. And for that…I'm sorry. I wish I could make it go away."

Ino stepped back with a watery smile as she wiped her tears away. "I know. That's why you're my bestie."

Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes. She looked to the front of the store and watched as people passed by the windows. Over the next few hours the two women talked about everything and nothing at all. Every so often, someone came into the shop. Sakura talked happily with Hinata when she stopped in with her younger sister. After a while, Sakura slid off her stool. She placed her hands on her lower back and groaned lightly.

"You okay?" Ino looked at her.

"Yeah. But babies are killer on the back."

Ino laughed. "I can imagine."

"I need to get home. I promised dinner would be ready."

Ino smiled warmly. "Playing house is fun, isn't it?"

Sakura blushed. "Oh stop." She turned and couldn't hide the smile as she went to retrieve her groceries.

"Do you want me to walk you? I can close down early." Ino offered with a concerned sweep toward the door.

"Nah, there's no need. It's just a few minutes' walk from here."

"You sure?"

Sakura frowned at the way Ino shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah. What's up with you?"

"I don't know…I just have a really bad feeling. It just crept up on me."

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Everything's going to be fine, Ino. Stop being a worry-wart. I'll call you when I get home. Okay?"

"Okay."

"See ya!" Sakura waved as she hoisted the groceries into her arms.

She left the flower shop and walked the way home. She took a short detour down one of the more deserted paths of Konoha. She noticed the path and knew it better than any other. She felt a small shiver race down her spine as she came level with a bench. She paused to shake it off. She realized then what it was that made her feel off. Chakra. Someone was behind her. She cursed the lowered chakra from her pregnancy as she whirled, flicking a kunai into her hand with practiced ease. She spun and met a pair of sharingan eyes too late. Her own widened in disbelief and shock before the mangekyou spun and she felt herself fall. The last thing she saw before it all went black was a bench.

'_Why this bench again…?'_

**…..**

"What?!" Naruto exploded as his hands met with Tsunade's desk. "I thought he was-!"

"We all did." Tsunade sighed. "But reports have been flooding in from the neighboring countries. Sightings of a man with his very same description."

"I killed him, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi spoke calmly, though who he was trying to convince was unknown.

"I understand that, Hatake. But the evidence states otherwise. This would not be the first time an Uchiha has come back to plague us from the grave." She didn't meet his eyes to instead focus outside. She didn't want to see the pain lash through his face at her words.

"B-but why?!" Naruto cried, shaking his head. "It doesn't make sense! Why would he go _around_ us?! Why not just attack openly!"

"He's luring us."

Tsunade nodded in agreement to Kakashi's statement. "Once he has us efficiently distracted, he'll strike."

"I don't get it, though! That's not his style! What could he possibly gain by—" Naruto stopped, realization hitting him hard. He leaned on his hands heavily now, but for support now. "Sakura…"

"Yes. She is carrying the next Uchiha heir. For that alone she holds importance to him. However, once the baby is born…"

Naruto trembled. "He'll kill her."

Kakashi's fists clenched as his jaw flexed. "Where was he last seen?"

Tsunade's eyes flashed to his. "Rain Country."

"How long?"

"Two days."

Kakashi went cold. "Did the Anbu engage him in any way?"

"Well, of course…" Tsunade frowned at him. "They tried to help some nin detain him—"

"Shit!" Kakashi was gone in a flash of smoke. Tsunade stood and looked at where he was standing moments before.

"Hatake!" She growled. "What the hell?"

Naruto stared after the man as well. He looked as confused as Tsunade was frustrated.

Kakashi reached the apartment and tore through it. "Sakura? Sakura!" When she didn't answer, he took a deep, calming breath. _'Calm down, Kakashi. She's probably still with Ino.'_ His eyes glanced at the phone and approached it. There were two messages left. He felt a slither of dread as he reached an almost shaking hand to the flashing button. He pressed it.

"_Hey! Billboard Brow, I know you like to take the scenic route home but seriously? You should be home by now! Call me! You promised! And I swear, if you're ignoring this, I'll come beat your butt senseless!" _

Kakashi's dread doubled as the secondary beep sounded.

"_Sakura, seriously. This isn't funny. Please call me? I'm really worried. It's been an hour."_

A knock on the door broke Kakashi from his stupor and he rushed to the door. He threw it open, hoping to see that beautiful face framed with pink hair. He prayed he would see her sheepish smile as she rubbed her neck with an apology for losing track of time. Anything. Instead, Ino stood there just as shocked to see him as he was her.

"…She didn't make it home?"

Kakashi didn't answer, afraid of his own voice. He shook his head and Ino's face paled as it fell.

"Kakashi-sensei…I…I thought I felt some weird energy earlier. I tried to get her to let me walk her home! I did! Oh kami…this is my fault! What if something's happened to her?!" The blonde burst into tears. Kakashi wasn't sure what to do, so he stepped out beside her and closed the door.

"I'm going to find her, Ino. Go home." It was all he could do. She nodded as she sobbed, turning away to head home. She stopped and looked back.

"I'm so sorry, Kakashi. I-If anything happens to her…I-I don't know what I'll do."

He watched the blonde woman walk away, hugging herself. He cursed under his breath before he took to the roofs. He summoned his ninken and sent them out as well. He rushed across Konoha, aware that Naruto as well as Kiba and Hinata were out helping search. He came across the old pathway that Sakura used to visit as a younger girl. It wasn't too far from the academy. He spotted something that made his heart stop. He dropped down into the tree and then to the walkway. A large bag of groceries was spilt on the ground. However, that's not what made him stop breathing. On the bench, sitting calmly, was her newest hitai-ate. The very same bench Sasuke had knocked her out and left her on when he first left. The smallest spattering of blood was on the metal. A kunai with her scent on it laid atop. It wasn't hard to figure out what had happened. Sasuke left a message for him. He had her. Kakashi yelled in anger and punched the tree behind the bench in anger; he ignored the shooting pain up his arm. He leaned his head against the tree, gritting his teeth.

'_Not again…kami…please…not again…'_ He prayed, hoping it wasn't in vain as he moved to lift her hitai-ate and kunai. He flashed himself to the Hokage's office.

**…..**

Sakura groaned as she came to. Her head was splitting and her arms felt like hell. She shifted and hissed in pain as something cut into her wrists. She felt warm liquid run down her arms. She looked up through overly blurred eyes and made out the fuzzy image of her pale arms and bright red trailing down. Her eyes moved their gaze up higher to the wire chords that held her wrists suspended above her head. Her ankles were also wound together. She found herself sitting on her knees yet still supported by a cushioning of some sort. Her eyes traversed the room as she tasted the gag of fabric in her mouth. Her vision cleared as she searched the room. Her eyes stopped on the figure sitting on a simple wooden chair. His ankles were crossed while his arms rested over his chest. She knew that face anywhere and unfortunately, body too. She stared at the bright red, still-healing scarred tissue on his abdomen. His shirt was the typical one he wore open straight to his stomach. Sasuke Uchiha was very much so alive and looking at her like a traitor.

"Nice of you to come around, Sakura." His voice was low and tinged with hatred. She glared back at him, hoping he felt every venomous thought that she was flinging at him mentally. Sasuke looked to the right; her left. He nodded. The gag was suddenly ripped from her face roughly and she grunted.

"What the hell are you doing alive?!" It rushed forth without forethought. Sasuke tsked at her and shook his head.

"Really, Sakura? That's the first thing you have to say to me?"

"You're right. I'm sorry. I forgot." She strained against the wired chords. She spat at him. "Damn you to hell!"

He eyed her with such vicious contempt. Good. She hated him too. She could openly say it now.

"Tread carefully, Sakura."

"Oh please! We both know the only reason I'm even still alive is because of the baby! Don't even try that crap on me! I know where I stand; where I've _always_ stood! On the back-burner of your existence! The biggest regret I have about it all is the fact that I never gave up on you until it was too late!"

"Hn." Sasuke moved to lean on his knees. She watched as the stress to the wound hurt him. She took grim satisfaction in that fact. "Then you know that as soon as my child is born, you die."

"No, Sasuke. _MY_ child. Always will be! You just fucked me! You don't get to own _my_ baby!"

He made a sound of disgust as he rose to his feet. He turned and stalked from the room. Once he was gone she relaxed more.

"Just say it, Suigetsu." She sighed heavily.

"Well fuck, Sakura. You sure know how to make an entrance, huh?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Why do you follow him?" She asked, looking over at the water-man. He shrugged.

"Keeps the boredom away." He moved to lean on the wall. "How much longer?"

"…if it goes as it should…about two and half months."

"I have to put up with this bitch fest that long?" He whined.

"Sorry." She apologized with no remorse and a plastered on sickeningly sweet smile. "I didn't ask to be abducted."

Suigetsu snorted and pushed off from the wall. He crossed the room to leave her alone again. Once he was gone she scanned to make sure she really was alone. She was assured that she was indeed alone and leaned her head forward with a heavy sigh. She wasn't going to let her hopes get up. She didn't have any reason to believe she'd find a way out of this one. Sure, Kakashi would look for her; for that matter, Naruto would as well. However, she knew from experience just how reclusive and well hidden Sasuke could be when he wished. She wasn't a fool. He'd allowed her to find him. He'd do everything in his power to hide her from the leaf nin now. She carried the future of the Uchiha clan. After her purpose was fulfilled, Sasuke would kill her. He'd already made that much clear. A few stray tears fell down her cheeks.

"Please don't miss me, Kakashi…please don't mourn me…" He had enough to mourn without her adding to that list.

**…..**

Kakashi wouldn't give up. Pakkun and the pack had been sent out for another search on a tiny rumor that seemed to have just a sliver of hope to it. A group of men had been rumored to be transporting a woman with odd colored hair through Rock Country. He could feel his fingers twitch as he waited anxiously for something; _anything_ to spring up again. He was wound too tightly. Fatigue wearied him as he moved back toward Konoha's gates. He half-heartedly waved to Izumo and Kotetsu. If he looked at them, he'd see the sympathetic look cross their faces. He didn't dare. It was bad enough that he curled up alone in the bed they'd shared every night for the past month and a half, afraid of closing his eyes. Every time he did, he saw Obito, Rin, and Minato-sensei. Each and every time it was their deaths. True, he'd had no involvement in Minato-sensei's death…but it still hit him hard. He'd been the last of his team to die. Now, he had thought he'd killed one student only to have him come back from the dead similarly to Obito, and take the one thing from him he'd come to depend on. Naruto wasn't much better. He took some form of comfort in knowing he wasn't the only one still desperately clinging to hope. He shouldn't have; he knew that. He just couldn't bring himself to believe she was gone for good. If Sakura disappeared from his world…he'd lose everything left. Besides, he had a small amount of hope in the fact that Sasuke would keep her alive. At least until the baby was born. After that…? He may have hope, but he wasn't delusional.

He moved through the streets of Konoha purely on muscle memory. His mind was so far gone that he didn't even hear or even sense when Might Guy showed up beside him. The green jumpsuit wearing jounin issued a challenge at Kakashi. He paused long enough to let his eyes slide to the side with a small, 'eh?' To those who didn't know Kakashi, he'd look as bored as usual; to those who did know Kakashi…it was easy to see the strain on the man.

"Come on, Kakashi! Glorious Rival! A beer or two will do you good!" Guy jovially boasted as he slapped his hand roughly against the Copy Nin's back. Kakashi blinked a few times before letting out a long suffering sigh.

"You're right…" He drawled in his usual bored tone before he walked, hands in pockets, to a local bar. A few beers later, Kakashi still felt like shit. He stared at the brown liquid in his bottle without really seeing it. Guy was showing off some weird stretch he'd self-taught himself recently with his 'youthful muscles' while practically falling over. Kakashi snorted and saluted his 'rival' with his beer and drank through his mask. He didn't care anymore at this point if his mask was soaked with a piss-poor example of beer. A loud poof drew his attention to the side lazily.

Pakkun stood on the stool on Kakashi's left. "Boss, we caught her scent."

Kakashi sobered fairly quickly; at least mentally. Physically, he stumbled off his stool and nodded to his faithful hound. "Regroup at the gates in ten."

If the pug had some reservations about Kakashi's state, he wisely kept them to himself. He nodded and disappeared in another puff of smoke. Guy was beside him grinning.

"Shall we depart, glorious rival?!" Guy hoisted a fist into the air while pulling Kakashi to his side with his free arm. Kakashi shot him a confused look.

"Oh…? You're coming with me…?"

"Of course! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?!" Guy looked offended.

Kakashi didn't argue; he didn't have the energy nor was he sober enough to try. "Ten minutes. Front gate."

He stepped out into the cool night air and formed sloppy seals with a curse before transporting himself to Naruto's door. The blonde knucklehead would be pissed beyond belief if he left without him. After all, Sakura wasn't only his important kunoichi.

* * *

_Dun, dun, dunnnn…! A few of you guessed it! Sasuke wasn't__** really**__ dead. But jeeze, when do the Uchiha ACTUALLY friggin' die and STAY DEAD? Oh…wait…when Itachi kills them. Whoops. Forgot that. But in any case! Tell me what you think! I'll be posting the next one SOON! _

_With love, _

_**Erika Hearken**_


	9. Never Understood Before

**E.H.**

_Phew! Only one more to go after this! I won't say much more to this at the moment. I don't want to spoil anything. I'll be double posting tonight! Hope you guys enjoy this! _

_Thank you to all my lovelies for your reviews! They are awesome and make me smile every time I see one posted!_

* * *

**Never Understood Before**

The cushions beneath her back helped alleviate some of the tension in her back. They'd traveled four days straight before Sasuke finally settled on a hideout. Irony was coated upon every surface. The half destroyed hideout was one she knew a little too well. She'd always hoped to never see this place again; yet here she was. They were in former Sound Country in the dilapidated hide out of the deceased sannin, Orochimaru. She truly hated and despised this place. She had been restrained against a bed with cushions at her lower back. For once, she was lying down. After some time, and a close call earlier, they had forgone chakra absorbing cuffs. The chakra in her womb was pretty much it for her; the rest of her chakra was replenishing only to shift to her womb again.

It was near midnight when the first contraction hit. She woke from a dead sleep with a cry. She whimpered as it clenched and coiled so tightly that it made her feel like someone was pulling on a rope that attached directly to her spine. Biting her lip, she took deep breaths and let them out slowly until it slowed. She felt fear; true unadulterated fear. A week before she was due and she was already contracting. That…that was bad. It meant she had no time left. She'd waited almost a full two months to be rescued. It never came. That alone broke her more than anything Sasuke could have ever done to her. Speaking of the devil…

"Is it time?" He asked as he crossed into the room. She glared at him and opened her mouth to yell something rude at him only to have it cut off into a pained whimper as another contraction hit. She wished she could claw the excited expression off his face. "Good."

Good? Of course he'd find her pain good. She groaned as another contraction hit hard; her eyes rolled back and she strained against her holdings. She heard another set of footsteps stop beside the bed. She opened her eyes and looked over to see Juugo standing beside Sasuke. He nodded to the Uchiha; for what, she didn't know. He moved to her feet and gently propped her knees up. She felt a flush of anger and humiliation go over her. Her eyes shot to Sasuke with hatred. He met her gaze evenly.

"Don't look at me as though I betrayed you." He stated coolly before he moved to help Juugo. She scoffed around a pained sound. She hardly registered the blade slicing through her shorts and undergarments. Her face burned as Juugo stood at the end of the bed and refastened her legs into birthing position. Angry tears spilled down her cheeks in indignation.

"I believe she's dilated." Juugo's voice was soft and calm. Sobs began to shake her frame. She wanted shishou. She wanted shishou to do this. It was supposed to be her shishou delivering her baby. Not some strange man who'd barely spoke a few words to her in all her time knowing him. She looked over as Suigetsu's frame blurred into focus. He moved up beside her and looked at them with morbid curiosity as well as horror. She didn't think, she reached for the only one of the three she despised less in that moment. Her hand stopped short due to her bindings. Suigetsu looked down at her hand confused before he blinked and met her gaze. She pleaded with his through her eyes as more contractions and pain lacerated her insides. He swallowed and looked sheepish before taking her hand. She flashed him a look that said all she couldn't say.

**…..**

Pakkun rushed ahead and burst from the forest into the clearing. He turned to look at Kakashi and the group with the famous Copy Nin. Kakashi faltered; this was…

"Orochimaru's lair?! Why would she be here?" Leave it to Naruto to blurt what everyone was thinking.

Shizune, who'd demanded to come along as well, spared a quick glance at Kakashi to confirm what the blonde had just said. Kakashi nodded mutely and rushed ahead. Yamato, Shizune, Guy, Naruto, and Sai rushed alongside him. This mission was sensitive; the quicker they got her away from Sasuke…the better. There wasn't much said between the group as they found the older entrance and managed to get inside. Naruto slowed and looked around far more wary and cautiously than Kakashi had ever seen the blonde. He couldn't blame the younger man though. There was a certain air of…displacement over this place. He knew it wasn't genjutsu. He would have sensed it had they come across it already. Shizune also shared a look with him as she nodded that she felt it too. She took a simple step forward and froze in horror as they all heard a wail that echoed and reverberated through them all.

It wasn't so much a wail as…a scream of agony. Sakura. Kakashi moved and began to sprint toward it. Shizune threw her hand out to stop him only to curse as he moved too quickly for her.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was louder now and even more pained than before. He had to reach her. By Kami, he _had_ to get to her. He was blinded by his urgency that he couldn't think about. Much to his relief, Naruto was right beside him and he could feel the chakra trails behind them keeping pace with them farther back. He skid around a corner and saw light, faint but here, underneath a double set of doors farther down. Without hesitation the two thundered at it, activating each of their trademark techniques in hand. Chidori and Rasengan both flew into the double set of heavy doors, throwing them wide open with little effort on their parts. They came to a stop and drew up short as Sasuke stood next to Sakura whom was lying, panting on a table-like bed and screaming as another man stood at the end obviously birthing the baby. Sasuke's sword was pressed to Sakura's throat while his cool gaze glared at the two standing prone in the room.

"One more step and she'll die." Sasuke's eyes were harsh while his tone was dry and bored.

"Don't be a fool, Sasuke! You kill her, the baby—"

"I'll cut my child free from her if I must."

Kakashi snarled, wanting nothing more than to place his hand back through Sasuke's chest again. Only this time…he wouldn't miss. Naruto mirrored his anger and pointed at Sasuke.

"Touch her and I swear Sasuke—"

"What?" Sasuke scoffed. "You'll kill me? Really, Naruto…haven't we been over this before?"

"GAAAHHH!" Sakura screamed and panted with beads of sweat running down her face. Shizune stepped closer.

"The baby will die!" She cried looking at Sasuke. Shizune met his sharingan gaze levelly. "Let me birth the baby. Once the baby is born, you can take it and leave."

"What?!" Naruto and Kakashi both mirrored their thoughts on that.

Sakura shook her head and tried to protest but only made a strangled sob.

Juugo looked up. "I've never done this well before, Sasuke…"

Sasuke weighed the words and shifted with a vicious snarl. "Fine. But if you make any stupid moved…ANY of you…I'll rip her open and take my child without another thought."

Shizune nodded and moved forward. Kakashi caught her arm and glared at her meaningfully. She looked at him and something silent passed between them. "I know what I'm doing, Kakashi…"

His jaw clenched as his eyes darted to Sasuke and back before nodding stiffly. He could trust Shizune to do the right thing. He let go and she moved across the room aware of the crimson gaze on her the entire time. She moved beside Juugo. "I need water, towels or cloths, and space."

Juugo nodded and moved out of her way. He glanced at Sasuke and got the nod of approval before he moved to acquire such things. Several long, tense moments passed by with Shizune prepping for the next part and Sakura screaming in pain. Juugo returned with the items she sent for. He moved to stand next to her but she sent him a withering glare.

"No offence, but I'm sure Sakura would prefer me to you over here." Shizune commented sharply. Sasuke shifted.

"He stays."

Shizune made a noise of disgust before she turned back to Sakura. She pressed her hands onto the top of her Sakura's belly and infused her chakra gently into the womb. She managed to take some of the edge off of the pain Sakura was suffering from. It seemed like hours passed with Shizune pushing chakra into the swollen stomach whenever contractions hit; honestly it probably was. None of the people in the room moved save for Sakura, Shizune, and Juugo. Then, the entire dynamic shifted. Sakura let out a long, loud cry that ended in a scream. Kakashi flinched at the sound and almost darted to her side. Sasuke flicked his gaze meaningfully to his sword and back at Kakashi. Naruto shifted nervously.

"Shizune-neechan…is-is she okay? She sounds like she's dying!"

Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes and Shizune merely shot Naruto a sideways glare. She took a deep breath. "The baby's crowning, Sakura. On my mark, you'll have to push…"

"Gyah! Ju-just say when!" Sakura grit her teeth and tried desperately to return her breathing to normal. Of course, with a sword pressed to your throat, not easy.

"All right…on three…one...two…three! Push!"

"Hyaah!"

"Good! Again! Push!"

Sakura couldn't form a coherent sound; all she could do was throw screams out of her raw throat. She pushed hard.

"One more really strong one Sakura! Everything you have!" Shizune encouraged. Sakura complied and threw her head back yelling a curse word as she felt her child move free. She fell back limp and sweaty; panting heavily as a cry pierced the air. Shizune reached for the towels and wrapped the baby up in it and began to clean off the baby. Sasuke looked over at her expectantly. Shizune glanced up at Sasuke before she looked down at the baby fully and froze. Her eyes widened subtly. She recovered herself and shot a quick look in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke moved just enough away from Sakura to hold out his hand. "Now, uphold your end. Give me my child."

Shizune stared at him while he pressed the blade harsher against Sakura's flesh. She stepped forward one step before she turned and threw the child to Kakashi. Time slowed down as the Copy Nin darted forward to catch the child while Sasuke lunged for his baby. Sakura cried weakly in surprise. She then caught Shizune's eye and watched the older kunoichi puffing up. Poison cloud. She nodded in understanding and stopped breathing the moment Shizune let loose the gaseous cloud of deadly toxin. Sasuke was caught in it; Kakashi was out of the deadly zone. He threw an explosive tag into the cloud. Shizune rushed forward but was caught in the middle by a strong blow to her gut. She flew back and hit the wall with a loud grunt. She fell to her hands and knees and looked up at the once peaceful looking man that now looked more like a monster. She would have cursed but she had no time to do more than dodge the next blow. Yamato was there in an instant backing her up alongside Guy and Sai.

Sakura laid in a daze for only a moment before she felt her chakra, no longer impeded by her child within, surge forth. She ripped through the restraints and weakly fell off the table. She dragged herself to the farther wall and looked toward the fray. She scanned frantically for either Kakashi or her baby. A brilliant flash blinded her and she hand to cover her face. She dropped her arm and looked up at a back she knew too well. She felt relief flood her before she began to search him. She found what she was looking for. Kakashi turned and handed her the small bundle. Sakura quickly cradled the precious, wailing package into her arms.

"Shizune! Get Sakura out of here!" Kakashi called to the other woman.

Yamato nodded to the other kunoichi medic to go while he and the other two continued to hold Juugo at bay. Shizune darted for Sakura. Sasuke appeared beside Kakashi and swung his raikiri blade at the Copy Nin. Sakura threw herself onto her side and covered the child with her body as the blade slid over her head against the wall. Had she not moved, she'd be headless now. Kakashi growled in a nearly inhumane way as he turned and attacked Sasuke full on. The two moved a little away from Sakura. Shizune dodged a stray attack and dropped to slide to Sakura's side. She rolled to her knees and lifted Sakura up enough to help her to her feet. Sakura watched the puddle of water that'd been lying in wait under the table form into the body of Suigetsu. She met his sinister gaze in desperation. Shizune spun and looked at him. She yanked her senbon free and watched him studiously.

"Please…Suigetsu…don't…" Sakura begged.

"Ah, but Sakura, you always overestimated me." He grinned coolly at her and she felt like the ground dropped out from under her. "It's a good thing I fucking like you…and really hate Sasuke!" He turned and attacked Sasuke from behind. Sasuke turned just enough to glare at the water-boy before he lashed back with his raikiri blade in his right hand; in his left hand, he turned toward Kakashi with an active chidori.

The chidoris glanced off one another and threw the opposition back from each other by a few feet. Suigetsu fell back from the brief touch of the raikiri blade. The electric shock went through the water of his jutsu and made him stumble back and fall to his knees, trying to stave off the electrocution racing through him. He grunted and made a grunted string of colorful cursed toward the Uchiha. Juugo was distracted with Yamato and Sai. Naruto took the opportunity that opened up when Suigetsu fell to his knees and Kakashi flew back from Sasuke to attack the raven-haired man. His rasengan shuriken split the air with its swishing torrent of whirling wind. Sasuke had to abandon his resistance to the other two to block the attack and throw it just off course. It brushed over his cheek as it passed him, leaving a thin red line on his alabaster skin. Crimson eyes glared into Cerulean as they leveled side by side. Sasuke turned with the intention of pushing his chidori through Naruto's chest. As his hand pushed through the first part of the orange-clad man's back, the body poofed with a loud sound. Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned and caught the real man's kunai swipe just in time with his katana blade. A wry smirk spread over his lips.

"You've gotten bolder."

"Shut up! You've gotten worse!" Naruto countered. Sasuke laughed and faded from where he was standing. Naruto stumbled just barely. He looked around and literally growled in an animalistic way. "Where are you, teme?!"

"Right here." Sasuke stated, kicking Shizune away from Sakura. Shizune hit the ground on her side and skid a little ways. He moved quickly to yank Sakura to her feet and press the blade of his sword pointing to her heart. "Funny how we always get back to this place, isn't it, Naruto?"

Sakura stilled and felt her heart skip a beat. Naruto stared wide-eyed and moved his hand up toward them.

"Sasuke! Don't!"

"Hand me the baby, Sakura."

Sakura trembled; but she shook her head. "No."

"I didn't stutter, Sakura. Hand me the baby!" He shook her roughly.

"Are you deaf?! I said no!" She yelled back and clutched the wailing child to her before she threw her one elbow back and hit him in his side. She didn't have much chakra to draw from; but if it mean her life for her baby's? That was a sacrifice she was willing to make. Sasuke made a sound of anger before he moved to plunge the blade into her chest. As the blade pressed into her flesh, drawing blood to the surface, he grunted in pain and pulled back his now pin cushion arm.

"Hey, Sasuke! You might want to take a look at that baby!" Shizune stated with a cool grin that was all menacing.

Sasuke paused and stiffened. His eyes flicked down as he finally saw the baby for the first time in Sakura's arms. Sakura hadn't had the moment to think to even look at her newborn child due to all the circumstances surrounding her delivery. Her eyes widened at the same time she felt Sasuke tense behind her. A small fuzzy head of silver hair and dark, nearly grey set of green eyes stared back in between gasps and wails. Her heart stopped.

"Sakura, duck!" She flashed a look upwards but did as told. She dropped down and cocooned around the baby as Kakashi came forward with his ultimate attack ready. She wondered what he could be thinking warning her when Sasuke knew it was coming. Her answer came as Naruto exploited the split-second distraction to their former team-mate. His rasengan slammed into Sasuke's back. The force of the blow both threw Sasuke and stunned him as he tripped over her and fell right onto Kakashi's attack. Sakura looked up at Kakashi's hand, undoubtedly, punched through Sasuke for the second time. _This_ time, however, he didn't make the mistake of not being sure that it was fatal. Sakura felt splatters of blood hit her face as Kakashi's hand burst through Sasuke's back. The exact placement of his trajectory was straight through Sasuke's heart. Sasuke grabbed Kakashi's arm in disbelief while he coughed up a large mouthful of blood that poured over his bottom lip while some of it spewed in spittle over the mask that covered their former sensei's face. Naruto let his rasengan fade as the Uchiha fell to his knees. Kakashi went with him and stared with both hatred and regret in his eyes. Sasuke attempted to say something but it only came out as a wet gurgle. His gaze slid to the side; to hers. She stiffened as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Bi—tch…" He managed before he slumped forward completely. His eyes remained open but they were glassy and dull now. Naruto helped ease Sasuke back so that Kakashi could dislodge his blood soaked arm and hand. Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of the dead mans. She couldn't believe it. In a way, she hadn't believed fully that he was dead the first time. This time, that feeling was completely gone. It began to dawn on her that the sounds of fighting was completely dead. A weighted silence hung heavily over them all.

"Ha! Finally! That fuck finally got what was coming to him!" Suigetsu laughed suddenly, breaking the tension and drawing many looks. Naruto glared at him with malice. Suigetsu met his glare with his own. "What?! You didn't have to put up with his shit the last several years! He was whack and psycho, man!"

Sakura sat up and looked into her arms and felt a swell of relief. A weak smile worked onto her lips as she gently bounced the child in her arms with a calming shushing sound. "Hey, hey, hey…shhh…you're okay…I'm here…daddy's here…you're safe…"

Naruto shot her a look that was between disbelief and concern. "S-Sakura-chan…Sasuke's—I…are you okay…?"

She looked up and managed to smile and nod. "Yes. I'm fine." She moved a little and looked into Kakashi's eyes. "How would you like to meet Hatake, Hyotan…?"

Kakashi stared back blankly for such a long time that she was beginning to wonder if she had to spell it out to him. He blinked suddenly and moved to her side and stared down at the small bundle. His eyes widened and he pointed weakly at the baby and then back at himself. "M-m-mine…?"

"Y-y-yes." Sakura teased him back lightly with a tired smile. She breathed deeply and slowly, holding the baby out to him. Kakashi reached forward very hesitantly and began to take the calmer baby from her.

"I…have no idea how to hold him, Sakura…" He protested weakly, glancing at her quickly.

"You'll have to learn." She managed before her body fell limp. Kakashi managed somehow to catch her and not drop Hyotan. He looked at her in a panic until he felt her pulse thrumming in her veins. She'd only passed out from the exertion. He sighed in relief and was more than a little grateful when Naruto approached and lifted Sakura gently into his arms. Kakashi's eyes moved across the room to where Yamato stood breathing heavily. Guy gave his signature thumbs-up and grin while Sai nodded mutely to the Copy Nin. At their feet a deformed man that was yet another failed experiment of Orochimaru's laid face down, dead. He then looked to where the last of the company stood off to the side.

"Why did you help us?"

"You? Hell no. I don't _'help'_ villages. I only did what I wanted to do. Sakura ain't a bitchy whore like Karin. She at least had _some_ sense of humor. Plus, bonus was Sasuke's dead."

"Kakashi-sensei, we need to get Sakura home." Naruto cast a quick glance between the two males before Kakashi sighed and rose, carefully.

Kakashi looked at Shizune who was standing a little ways off, holding her right arm. She nodded to him before she moved toward Guy, Yamato, and Sai. He turned back to Suigetsu. "Disappear. If I ever see you again or hear of you for that matter…I won't view you as anything more than another missing nin to hunt down."

"Whatever." Suigetsu rolled his eyes and walked away down a random hallway then out of sight.

Without another word uttered among them, the group set out toward Konoha. None really had much to say. Sai was the only one to attempt in the hours that followed. His simple inquiry caused such a turbulent silence to follow that he quickly forwent any other attempts. After all, none really knew exactly what they planned to do with Sasuke's remains later on. Maybe if they were lucky there wouldn't be anything they'd be required to do about it.

* * *

_The ending seemed a little rocky, I know. I also had a problem in writing some of the scenes with Suigetsu. He just…didn't seem to fit in a lot of it until the show down. So if that was crappily done, SORRY! I remember writing this a while ago and still wondering how the hell to fix it. Sigh. Guess some things are just meant to be seen as is no matter how crap-tastic they seem. _

_And yes…SASUKE IS DEAD FOR GOOD! Promise! _

_Let me know what you think! The last chapter is up next! _

_**Erika Hearken**_


	10. Falling Into Place

**E.H.**

_Last chapter! As with all my fictions…it's bitter sweet! I'm happy that I finished another, yet still…sad to see it end. I'll be writing more KakaSaku. So no worries. There will be more. But for this story, this is the closer. I hope you all enjoyed this and I am so very thankful to each and every one of you who read, reviewed and stuck by me! From the first reviewers on the first time I posted this to any reviewers or readers who'll read this in the future! A big heartfelt thank you to each of you! If it was possible, I'd give you each a huge hug and a giant cookie! Thank you!_

* * *

**Falling Into Place**

Warmth tingled over her fingers, toes, limbs, and face. A content sigh broke past her lips as she slowly opened her eyes. The sunlight poured in through the window and left her feeling comfortable and safe. She slowly pushed herself up to sit, propped against the pillows. Her viridian eyes immediately scanned the room. She frowned. She was in the hospital; Konoha Byouin to be exact. How the hell had she gotten there? The second emotion to hit her was fear. Where was her baby? Where was Hyotan? She looked around frantically and moved to swing her legs over the edge of her bed. She ignored the pain that shot through her as the movement made the IV in her arm tug in her skin. The heart monitor bleeped loudly indicating that her heartbeat and blood pressure had risen in her panic. The clack of heels drew her attention to the door as it swung open. She opened her mouth to demand her baby only to stop as she took in the sight before her. Her shishou and Hokage entered the room cooing at a small bundle in her arms. Sakura had never seen the blonde woman look as…tender and loving as she did in that moment. Tsunade glanced up and smiled, moving closer to Sakura.

"I assume you were looking for this little charmer?" Tsunade chuckled as she held out the small baby to her student. Sakura reached and took Hyotan from her shishou.

She breathed, "yes. I didn't see and I—"

"Panicked. Very natural given all the details of the situation. Kakashi briefed us on the matter."

"…is he…okay?"

"Is he okay? He's Kakashi. He'll be fine. Is he in a bit of shock? Oh, you'd best believe it." Tsunade grinned in a near evil manner. Sakura laughed lightly as she cradled her child in her arms. "Well? What is his name?"

"Hatake, Hyotan. Kakashi didn't say?"

"He's been a bit too preoccupied with driving me absolutely insane." The blonde growled in annoyance.

"What do you mean?"

"What Tsunade-baa-chan means is that he's been doing nothing but asking about you and the squirt and your conditions non-stop and demanding the best care possible." Naruto interrupted as he walked in grinning like a mad fool. "Can I?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, holding out her son to her best friend. Naruto took the baby into his hands a bit clumsily at first but then easily held the baby. He grinned at the baby and began muttering softly to the baby about the importance of family, friends, and ramen. Sakura rolled her eyes but felt tears sting her eyes as she watched him. He was going to make a wonderful father someday. Tsunade looked onto the scene fondly as well. The blonde shook her head and dabbed at her eyes a bit.

"You look just like your father."

Naruto looked up and blinked before his smile softened. "Thanks." He then turned and held Hyotan back out to Sakura. "So, when ya getting out?"

"I'm not in prison you know…" Sakura grumped but looked to Tsunade.

"Today if you wish. You've been out for the last four days. All your levels are steady and you're back up in health. Shizune and I wouldn't give up until you were."

Sakura blew out a long sigh and nodded her head before she looked between them hesitantly. "And…Sasuke? Is he…?"

"Buried in the Uchiha Compound's grounds. I did it myself." Naruto replied, mirroring her expression.

"Naruto…I…"

"You don't have to apologize, Sakura. I'm just sad that I never fulfilled my promise to you."

"I don't give a rat's ass about that promise. You promised a naïve little girl something that could never be fulfilled. It's not on your shoulders, Naruto. It _never_ was. And it never was going to end well. I've come to that realization…there is no true version of happily ever after."

"No. There isn't. But we can bloody damn well keep trying, can't we?" Tsunade sighed before she cleared her throat. "I'll get your papers processed. I'm sending you home and I expect to see you in a week for a checkup on both of you. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." Tsunade turned and left the two teammates alone.

"So what are you going to do now, Sakura-chan?"

"…I suppose I'll find a new place to live. A place with two bedrooms and make one into a nursery. I may resign my status as kunoichi until Hyotan's old enough. For now I suppose I'll have to double shift at the hospital and see if Ino and Mom can help watch Hyotan while I'm working."

Naruto frowned. "You sound like that's the only option."

"Well, isn't it obvious? I have to do what's best for Hyotan."

"What's best for Hyotan…is to have his dad, Sakura-chan…"

"Yeah…I know. But I'm not going to force him into this, Naruto. For kami's sake…I mean…we thought up until recently that he was _Sasuke's_. How can I ask him to support us? To take care of us?"

"Don't you love him?"

"…of course I do, Naruto. I love Kakashi more than I ever thought I loved Sasuke. That's why I can't ask that of him."

"Why don't you let _him_ decide that?"

"Because you know how he is! He'll shoulder more than he can hold and suffer in silence!" Hyotan began to fuss and Sakura gently began to bounce him and speak to him softly. "Shhh…shhh…you're okay."

Naruto sighed and moved toward the door. "Just give him the opportunity to choose, Sakura-chan. You owe him that much as the mother of his child."

Before she could retort, Naruto had left. She growled and looked at Hyotan. "I'm so happy to see you though. Mommy's always going to protect you."

**…..**

Flowers; check. Feast; check. Candles; check. Clean apartment; check. Everything seemed to look perfect but he couldn't help but feel like there was something desperately wrong. What the hell was it?! Kakashi raked his fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time. He'd set and reset the table four times already. So what could be bothering him? He looked around his apartment at the cleaning job. Everything was staged the way he wanted. Then it hit him…he'd forgotten the most important piece of the romantic welcome home dinner he'd prepared for Sakura and Hyotan. Cursing, he shoved his feet into his boots and rushed out of her apartment, barely remembering to close the door behind him. He rushed across the village to his destination.

"Glorious rival! There you are! I challenge you to fifty laps around the Hokage Monument to prove once again that I am still the most youthful and able of our generation!" Guy seemed to always pop out of nowhere. Kakashi groaned and waved the green-clad man off.

"Not tonight."

"Eh?! Come! Tonight is ripe with opportunity!"

"Yes…just not your kind of weirdness…" Kakashi mumbled under his breath.

"What weirdness is there in the beauty of competitive sport?!"

"I'm busy, maybe next time."

"You're never too busy in life for a little challenge! Or is _the_ Hatake Kakashi growing too old and fearful of Might Guy?!" Guy grinned and stood in his pathway. Kakashi nearly growled and ground his teeth.

"Hai, hai…I'll count to three and we'll go, ne?"

"Aha! Perfection! Let's go!"

"One…two…three!" Kakashi watched as Guy sped off. He turned and quickly resumed his trek to his destination. He just had to get what he was out here for and beat Sakura home.

**…..**

Sakura stepped outside into the comfortable evening air. The sun would soon be setting and she couldn't wait to be home. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't hungry. She shifted Hyotan in her arms and began the walk home. She knew she'd have to make a series of phone calls tomorrow morning. First was obviously Ino. The second was her parents and then lastly was the Konoha landlord committee. Maybe she'd luck out and be able to snag something quickly. At least for now, her small one bedroom apartment would do. She grimaced. She didn't even have a crib yet! Who was she kidding? How was she going to find an apartment on her income that would work for them when she had all these extra items she had to buy? Sure, Tsunade and Naruto would probably bend over backwards to help her if she asked…but she couldn't. Her pride was too strong for that. She slowed as she passed Ichiraku. It almost looked tempting, but she knew that Hyotan would need to feed soon. Therefore, home. Casting one last longing look at the stand, she continued on her path home. She spotted her building just a little in the distance and smiled. Tsunade had assured her that she still _had_ a home to return to. She took the stairs much slower and more carefully than ever before. She reached her door and realized she didn't have a key. It hadn't been on her at the hospital. Groaning in dismay and frustration she tried the door just out of habit and found it unlocked. She froze and slid into kunoichi mother mode. She shifted Hyotan into her left arm carefully while she handled one of her kunai. She pushed the door open slowly and darted inside only to stop dead in her tracks. She stared unblinking in shock for a good minute before she came back to herself. Flowers littered her table and kitchen counter. She smiled slowly and laughed softly. Someone had been busy. Probably Ino's doing. She turned and closed the door softly. Once the door was closed, she crossed to her bedroom and sat down. She readjusted everything and snorted as Hyotan immediately began to fuss and squall. He was hungry and she settled him while preparing to feed him. Once she had him situated, she watched as he fed from her with a tender look on her face. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she watched the silver haired child. She brushed her fingertips over his barely there hair. She gasped as a teardrop fell onto his forehead. He didn't seem to notice or he just didn't care. She turned and wiped at her tears angrily.

"Stop it, Haruno. You have no right to cry. You can do this. You're not that weak little girl anymore." She breathed in shakily. "I have to…I have to be strong. Hyotan needs me."

Hyotan finished up and stretched with a tiny yawn. Sakura rose and moved to the living room. She nearly tripped over something in the way and cursed as she fumbled. She clutched Hyotan to her as she regained her footing. She spun about to kick whatever was in her way out of the path only to stare at the object. The object was large and she noticed that she'd caught the corner of one of the legs with her food. How she'd missed this when she came in…she couldn't say. She must have been that tired. Looking around more fully now, she felt new tears spring up but for a different reason. Not only was there a nice, expensive looking crib but also a carrier, a rocker, a few boxes of diapers, wipes, bottles, clothes…etc. She cradled Hyotan and covered her mouth with her other hand as her vision flooded over. She moved to the various items. A note was taped to a few of them. The boxes of diapers had a note with delicate handwriting on it.

_Dear Sakura-san,_

_I hope this helps. I have heard that one of the items needed most for a newborn is plenty of diapers. I hope these are of use to you. If you need any help, please feel free to ask. I would be honored to be of any assistance. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

The next were several bottles with a small note taped on that was less formal looking. This one was from Kurenai. _It's tough being a mom, kiddo. Trust me. Call me if you need anything. I mean it. _Sakura laughed a tiny chuckle at that. She came across a pack of baby food that was a variety of meat flavors. The note with them was only a grouping of names; Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, and Shino. She laughed aloud at that. The next item was a small pile of baby boy clothing that looked Chinese style. She smiled, already knowing without having to read the note. However, she still read it.

_Sakura, thought your little boy would look super awesome in these. Hope they fit! -Tenten_

She sat down on the couch and shook her head with awe. Something caught her attention and she reached under the coffee table and pulled up a bottle of Sake that was a very nice bottle with sakura blooms and petals all over the label. She didn't even have to have a note with this one. It was from Tsunade for certain. She smiled and picked up a set of binkies and all sorts of bibs with cute sayings or pictures. One of them had a piglet on the front and Sakura lost it at that. She laughed hard and when she regained control over herself, she picked up that note.

_Every piglet needs the favorite Auntie! Hope you loved the flower arrangements I helped with too! Mom sends her love and we better see you soon Billboard Brow! _

_Love, Ino  
(Your favorite Pig)_

She spotted a painting in the fray of everything. She made note to look at it later and thank Sai for the thoughtfulness. It was then, and only then that she noticed the crib's framework. She gasped and covered her mouth. It was obvious _now_ that Yamato had a hand in its creation. She couldn't believe all the thoughtfulness of her friends. Sakura scanned over everything else and paused on a tiny orange outfit. She snorted and lifted it.

"Of course you had a mini orange outfit made, Naruto. Doofus." She shifted Hyotan and looked at the crib. She rose and moved to it, very carefully settling him in it and finding a very familiar looking blanket. She frowned at it. Where had she seen this design before? It reminded her of something in particular…but she couldn't place it. Shaking her head, she draped the green blanket over him with the shuriken pattern. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to Hyotan's brow before turning and going to the kitchen. The smells hit her like a sucker punch to the gut. Her stomach decided to loudly inform her just how upset it was at her lack of eating anything earlier. She moved to the table and saw the wonderful spread of roasted meat, rice, sauces, fruit, vegetables, and what smelled like a nice wine. She sat down and began to dig in. The first bite of roasted meat nearly melted in her mouth and she moaned happily around the mouthful. She began to eat rather ravenously. She wondered why there was so much and why the table was set for two. She finished a helping and took a drink of wine and sighed appreciatively. She didn't hear him approach as much as she felt his chakra signature on the other side of her door. Without Hyotan inside her belly and drawing on her chakra any longer, it was slightly odd just how…strongly obvious his chakra signature was. The door opened and Kakashi stepped through. He seemed slightly out of breath.

"Hey you." She smiled at him. He turned and looked at her as if surprised to see her. His eyes shifted to her plate and the room before back to her plate and her face. She frowned. "You okay, Kakashi? You look…pale and upset."

Kakashi's face fell. Even from behind a mask, she could tell how upset he was. She rose slowly. He sighed and pressed his hand to his face. "Well…so much for surprising you…"

"Surprising…me…?" She blinked before her eyes widened. She looked at the feast laid on the table and closed her eyes in realization. "Oh…_that's_ why it was set for two…how could I have missed that?"

Kakashi sighed and closed the door in a way that reminded her of a dejected puppy. She bit her lip nervously. He moved slowly to the seat across from her and flopped into it limply. He stared at the food dully with a blank look. "Welcome home, Sakura…"

Sakura had to bite down harder. She really didn't want to find his look so adorable and hilarious. She really didn't. She wasn't trying to laugh but it managed to leak out anyways. She sat back down with a big smile while laughing. "Thank you, Kakashi. I'm glad to be back. And the food is delicious. Did you cook it?"

"…no…I had it made."

"Ah. Well, it's really good. Thank you for all the thought."

"Ha…" He replied and looked over toward the crib. "Is he in there?"

"Mmhm. Did Yamato-taichou make it?"

"Yes. I asked him to fashion a crib and rocker for you both. I paid him too."

"Really? Wow. That…was…very thoughtful…umm…thank you." Sakura shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't sure how to take that. He'd done that on his own? It wasn't because he felt…he had to was it? "Kakashi, I—"

"I need to ask you something."

Sakura blinked. She nodded and sat up a bit straighter. "Okay…what is it?"

Kakashi took a deep breath and looked at her intently. Was he…nervous? What the hell could make her former sensei and the famous Copy Nin nervous like this? Was he…going to ask her to break up? That made her heart sink and feel like it was going to break. She was so torn. It's not like they were officially really an item…but then again…ah! She was so confused. He shifted and cleared his throat.

"Sakura…" He shifted again and she began to feel uncomfortable.

"If you're going to ask me to leave your life and leave you alone, then just say it, Kakashi. For kami sake we've been in team and friends for so long that this shouldn't be such a big deal to you. I get it. I won't be mad at you either. You didn't ask to be a father. It's wasn't like you walked into this wanting it. I'm probably going to find a bigger apartment and work double shifts at the hospital. I don't want you to feel like you have to support us." Her voice began to crack as she felt tears coming on again and cursed her emotions. "You've already done so much for us. I can never honestly repay you, Kakashi."

Kakashi stared at her blankly before he looked utterly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You…are breaking up with me…aren't you?"

"No! I'm proposing! Or trying to…"

"Oh…_Oh!_" Sakura's eyes widened.

Kakashi ran his hand through his hair. "I set this all up so that I could propose to you romantically. I don't want Hyotan to grow up without us being married. I mean…I think that's for the best and I want to spend the rest of my life with you both. But…if you don't…want that…?"

Sakura shook her head and jumped up, rushing over to him. "I do! I really, really do! I-I didn't know! I'm so sorry, Kakashi!"

"You do?" He looked at her in shock.

"Yes! I do! I'll marry you!" She laughed and hugged him tightly, laughing.

"Oh thank kami…you said yes." He breathed only making her laugh harder as he hugged her. "I assume you already saw all the gifts then?"

Sakura sat in his lap and leaned back to look at him. She nodded with a grin. "Yes. There's a lot there!"

"Mm…yes. The blanket and carrier are from me. As well as the crib and rocker…but those are more like a combined gift from Yamato and I. Sai did the art work on the crib and rocker. The blanket is my old comforter that I had remade into a baby blanket. I thought it was kind of appropriate given he's my son…"

Sakura snapped her fingers. "_That's_ what it was! I knew I recognized it somewhere."

Kakashi chuckled and nodded. "But there's one more."

"One more blanket?"

"No, gift."

"There is?"

"Yes…"

"Oooo…what is it?" She looked at him excitedly. He smiled at her with amusement clear in his mismatched eyes.

"This." He held out a box and an envelope. She took the box first and opened it. Her eyes went to the size of saucers as she stared at the engagement ring. The band was shaped like sakura branch while the jewels were the same color as her hair and dotted throughout with the exception of the main centerpiece. It was a bloomed sakura blossom.

"Oh my…Kakashi it's beautiful."

"Not too cheesy, I hope."

Sakura slapped his shoulder lightly and pulled it out, slipping it on. "It fits so well…how did you know?"

"I…measured you finger in your sleep…" He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. She blinked and rolled her eyes.

"My boys…always the weirdest ones in the land."

"Your boys?"

"You, Naruto, Yamato-taichou, Sai…you're all the weirdest of the all. But I wouldn't change that for the world."

"Ah…I see. Does this mean that I'll have to worry over any other engagements?" He teased her. She snorted.

"I don't know. You'd have to explain what marriage or even sex was to Sai for him to figure it out. I think Yamato-taichou might have an aneurism at the prospect. Naruto…well, we already know that."

"Mm. Good point. I am the finest and best looking among us."

"Gee, big ego much?"

"Maybe a little. Open the envelope."

"Pushy too." Sakura mused before she opened the envelope. "So what's this?"

"Read it, nosy little girl."

"Little girl's don't sleep with perv—" Sakura went silent as her eyes scanned the paper. "K-Kakashi…is this…what I think it is?"

"Yes."

"You bought us a house?! How did you afford this?!"

"I've been saving my earnings from my missions for years. I only lived in a dump because I had no other reason to live elsewhere. Now I have two."

"I can't…I can't believe this…"

"You deserve this much and more, Sakura…" Reaching up to brush her hair from her face, Kakashi leaned forward and kissed her. She returned it readily and sighed, rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't have to work double shifts."

Kakashi chuckled, the sound rumbling beneath Sakura's cheek. "No. You won't have to do that. You'll only work if you _want_ to. I know how stubborn you can be about your patients getting the best treatment."

"Oh shut up. Just because I have to practically babysit you when you're in the hospital to keep you in there…"

"Yes, but think of it this way. _Now_ I have a doctor _at home_. I won't ever have to go to the hospital again! It's a win-win for everyone."

"_That's_ the real reason you bought a house for us, isn't it?" She drawled.

"Maybe…"

"Jerk."

**...**

"I learned a new jutsu!"

"Oh really?" Sakura turned to face her seven year old son. Hyotan stood in the entryway grinning. His silver hair stood on end as usual in its usual disarray. He looked so much like a mini version of his father that it was sometimes scary. Until he got mad. Then he looked like her. That and his eyes were more like hers than Kakashi's. But that didn't bother her. She rubbed her distended pregnant belly thoughtfully as she watched her son form hand seals. Like his father, he was genius. The only flaw to this was the fact that his sensei was Naruto. A loud poof sounded before a naked, silver haired woman stood in her entryway posing in a sexy way. The glass in Sakura's hands that she was drying shattered as her smile froze on her face.

Hyotan released the jutsu. "See?! Isn't it cool! Naruto-sensei taught me that and—mom…?" He turned as his mother marched outside throwing her drying towel over her shoulder. He shrank back a few steps. She had _that_ look on her face. The smile that was a bit too broad and twitched at the corners while her eyebrows had quivering seizures of their own. He looked up as he heard his father's footsteps cross the floor.

"Ho…? Where's your mother, Hyo?" Kakashi's hand dropped to rest atop the boy's head.

"She's got _that_ look…"

"…what did Naruto teach you now?"

"Oiroke no jutsu…"

"Ahhh…sou…"

The next thing they heard was, "NARUTOOOOO! SHANNAROU!" before a thunderous tremor rocked the ground and house. Both males winced and grimaced in sympathy before they exchanged a look and nodded in understanding. Both turned and walked back into the house further and pretended that absolutely nothing had just happened.

* * *

_Oiroke no Jutsu – Sexy no jutsu (Sexy technique)  
Sou – I see_

_Also rough translation for Hyotan's name (if my source was correct) is Gourd. I went the idea of the Hatake family continuing with names that have to do with farmland. The family name Hatake actually means farmland. Kakashi means Scarecrow, and Sakumo is thought to have derived from the word sakumotsu which means agricultural produce or in other words crops. So…gourd which is similar to a squash or pumpkin ties into this as well. Hence why I chose Hatake Hyotan. I toyed with the idea of giving him the name of Sakumo for the sake of Kakashi's father…but then again, I wasn't sure if that would flow well._

_After all the drama and angst this story trudged through, I felt that a humorous ending was the best way to go. I LOVE how this ended. When writing it, I was laughing. My husband had to stop his game and ask why the heck I was laughing. I read it to him and he also laughed. So I hope you all got a good laugh from it too! _

_Thank you once more for all your reads and reviews! You guys are what push me to keep going! You're all kick-buttox and I love you all! Thanks a bunch! _

_Sincerely with Love,_

_**Erika Hearken**_


End file.
